Sol de Invierno
by Kogaxe
Summary: Después de un rato...el verdadero final...--U esta horrible no me maten ;;, tarde por problemas tecnicos n.nU
1. A Far Cry

**Ejem**** ejem: ya saben que Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mio verda?? Seee lo que supuse, también han de saber que sólo escribo para ver si de por pura casualidad entretengo a alguien con esta historia…a parte de moi, usase yo n_n**

**Capitulo 1**

**Ciudad Dominó, pequeña, tranquila y famosa por los torneos realizados ahí anteriormente, hogar de Yugi Motou, campeón de los mismos…**

**Él reside en una pequeña casa justo en el centro de la ciudad (invento mío ¬**_**¬), la tienda de juegos.**

**Es un día normal, común y corriente, por la mañana, unas horas antes de que la campana de retardo resuene en toda la escuela…**

**-Yugi…**

**- -_-zZzzzzZZZ**

**Yami tomó el hombro del muchacho y comenzó a moverlo ligeramente, los dos estaban en la cama (eeeehhhh mal pensados aún no termino), él sentado a unos centímetros del pequeño, con los pies en el suelo y las piernas fuera de la cama, y Yugi, acostado, tendido sobre la misma, durmiendo tranquilamente, con la cabeza acomodada en la almohada y los brazos al lado de ésta, aún sin darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.**

**-Yugi- dijo subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz, acercándose al oído de éste y sin dejar de sacudirlo.**

**- mmmm -_-**

**Al notar que sus intentos por despertarlo no funcionaban se separó de él, cruzó los brazos y lo observó durante breves instantes, enseguida, miró el reloj y su preocupación se hizo evidente, el joven Motou llegaría tarde a clases.**

**Se quedó pensando un tiempo, sin apartar la mirada del muchacho, por alguna razón le gustaba mucho admirarlo, dormido, tan tranquilo, se veía tan inofensivo y tierno, se le figuraba a un angelito (¬_¬U).**

**- …¿me atreveré a despertarlo? Se ve tan…**

**- -_-zzzZZZZZ**

**La ruidosa alarma del reloj volvió a sonar, cosa que ponía nervioso al antiguo faraón. **

**- ¬_¬U…si, lo haré.**

**Yami se inclinó sobre la cama, acercándose un poco más a Yugi, sin dejar de verlo, definitivamente no despertaría de otra manera…**

**Dirigió su mano derecha al rostro del muchacho, retiró los despeinados cabellos que le cubrían y acto seguido, le tapó la nariz y la boca con la misma mano y al mismo tiempo.**

**-mph…¡aaahh! –el pequeño reaccionó enseguida de que sintió la falta de aire, en un acto involuntario retiró la mano de Yami casi de golpe, se sentó en la cama, levantándose y despertando al fin, abriendo los ojos de par en par y respirando un poco agitadamente.**

**Cuando se normalizó, estiró los brazos al aire y bostezó lenta y profundamente para después ver a Yami quien estaba a su lado.**

**-Buenos días n_n**

**Él no respondió, sólo le dirigió una discreta sonrisa y señaló el reloj con la mirada.**

**Yugi correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa también y con los ojos cerrados y después miró el reloj de reojo sin querer apartar su atención de Yami y al percatarse de la hora la sonrisa se le borró de la cara y se le nubló la frente, al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la nuca.**

**-AAAAAHHH!!!! YAMI!!!¿¡POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE?! O_OU**

**-T_TU**

**-Ya es muy tarde!!!- rápidamente, el joven Motou se quitó las sábanas de encima del cuerpo, bajó sus piernas al piso encontrándose con la alfombra del cuarto, se talló levemente el ojo con el puño cerrado y se levantó de la cama poniéndose de pie ante los ojos de Yami, quien tenía cara de "sabía que esto pasaría ¬_¬". Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto contiguo a su habitación.**

**-Cálmate Yugi no es tan malo ¬¬**

**-Ef pefr de lo que pfff- intentó gritarle desde el baño **

**-Que dijiste? o_o**

**-Puuuf- escupió al lavabo y enjuagó su cepillo de dientes- ¡Es peor de lo que parece!**

**Yugi comenzó a quitarse su pijama para ponerse el uniforme escolar en el baño, con la puerta semiabierta para escuchar y hablar con Yami, quien continuaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida en el infinito, esperando a que el muchacho terminara con su arreglo matutino.**

**Por unos segundos cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos aguardando por el momento en el que el pequeño debiera salir del baño y decir "ya terminé, vámonos ya n_n", con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, la cual le dedicaría únicamente a él, a su espíritu.**

**Nuevamente no entendía el porque de aquella sensación hacia su Hikari, era extraña, un poco incómoda pero en cierta forma, agradable y…**

**PASSS**

**Un fuerte golpe hizo que Yami hiciera a un lado sus pensamientos, se levantó enseguida de la cama y miró hacia el pasillo encontrándose con que el causante de aquel ruido había sido Yugi, que había tropezado con uno de los bordes de la alfombra y por consiguiente, se encontraba en el piso, apoyado sobre sus piernas, tocando sus rodillas, que estaban enrojecidas debido al golpe.**

**El habitante del rompecabezas del milenio se apresuró a llegar a donde éste se encontraba para ayudarle a levantarse, hincándose a su lado.**

**-Aibou! Yugi…que te paso?- cuestionó preocupado al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano del pequeño ayudándole a incorporarse**

**-Nada…no te preocupes n_nU son las prisas…y…ya se me hizo muy tarde T_TU**

**-Como ya te había dicho antes…cálmate, ya ves lo que pasa por desesperarte tanto?- le dice mientras acaricia ligeramente sus rodillas- mira, después de todo, no es tan tarde y el colegio no esta tan lejos de aquí…**

**-… -pensó un poco antes de contestar algo- tienes razón n_n…gracias!!**

**Yami le respondió con una sonrisa amable.**

**-Te quiero mucho!!!-**

**Al terminar la frase, Yugi se lanzó hacia Yami, abrazándolo por el cuello rodeándolo con ambos brazos, poniendo la barbilla en el hombro del antiguo faraón, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en un acto completamente inesperado, algo en verdad involuntario.**

**Por su parte, Yami, estaba sonrojado al máximo, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas al rojo vivo, casi echando vapor por los oídos, no era la primera vez que su hikari hacía algo como eso. (n_n) después de todo, éste le veía como a un hermano mayor, como su eterno protector…sin embargo, ahora…había algo extraño en el faraón milenario. **

**-de… nada**

**Continuaba sonrojado, algo confundido, sin saber porqué, cuando tomó las muñecas del pequeño y las apartó de su cuerpo lentamente, dejándolas a sus costados.**

**-Ya es tarde- puso la palma de la mano sobre el hombro de Yugi y se levantó finalmente.**

**El joven Motou se sentía confundido, ahora era Yami el que decía que era tarde y eso no era todo, sino que ésta vez prácticamente le había rechazado…**

**Estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo como "algo te molesta, te sientes mal?" o cualquier cosa por el estilo, pero prefirió guardarse cualquier tipo de comentario y  se limitó a levantarse por su propia cuenta y a terminar de vestirse y organizar sus cosas para la escuela mientras que él le observaba al igual que al reloj.**

**-Yo también te quiero Yugi- se dijo para si mismo- pero no de la misma forma que tu a mi…**

**Pocos minutos después, Yugi se encontraba corriendo por las calles, tomando el asa de su mochila con una mano, mirando su reloj de muñeca a cada segundo al mismo tiempo que el rompecabezas dorado con forma de pirámide chocaba contra su pecho, en su interior, Yami se encontraba muy pensativo…**

**Y definitivamente…no era que él no quisiera a Yugi, sin embargo, las personas son muy brutas para algunas cosas…como para el amor… ¬_¬U**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Eeeehhh**** no me gustó mucho el capítulo n_nU y es que iba a tener más historia pero…por alguna razón extraña y desconocida ¬** **¬**** ya me dio sueño y quiero acabar la primera parte de una vez. Ojalá les haya gustado, este es mi segundo yaoi, seee el que había prometido hace unas semanas…Dejen reviews por favor!!! T_T**


	2. This is the New

**Capitulo 2 **

**Ssssssssiiiiii**** aquí esta lo que sigue, a ver que les parece n_n.**

**Les digo a todas, gracias por los reviews y que bueno que les gustó el primer capítulo n_____n**

**Okashi**** Aki: que lindo se despertó Yugi no n_nU, aaahh pudo haber sido peor, lo más curioso es que a todos les dio mucha gracia lo del golpazo del muchacho, no lo creí. ¬¬**

**Radfel****: Hola niña loca, que bien que te haya gustado, pero insisto, lo del madrazo que se puso Yugi de verdad les dio tanta gracia? Como sea, viva el azucar!!! XD, ah si, también va a haber muchos -_-ZzZzZz máaaas!!**

**Amazona Verde: seee, ese Yami siempre tan confuso con eso de lo que siente hacia su aibou solito se tortura, pero ya se lo dira…**

**Cold Dark Gaby: segundo capitulo, aquí estaa n_n, espero poder actualizarlo rápido, ya que no tengo clases n___n**

**Windgirl****: aquí vas a saber que le va a pasar a Yugi por llegar tarde a clases XD, pero igual y no es tan malo, esta con Yami ¬¬U, jejeje bueno n_nU.**

**La escuela ya se encontraba muy cerca del joven Motou, aún así seguía corriendo, era la rutina de todos los días, aunque no acostumbraba a llegar tan tarde y mucho menos a estar tanto tiempo sin dirigirle una sola palabra al espíritu del rompecabezas, 15 minutos ya era demasiado.**

**Después de tal reacción por parte de él en la mañana, hace unos minutos, se sentía avergonzado e incapaz de dirigirle la palabra, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado, no con Yami…¿porque él?**

**Aún así, poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos pues ya no necesitaba correr, aunque otro aspecto fue el que hizo que se detuviera.**

- **¿Eh? Yugi?...- escuchó la voz grave de Yami en su cabeza aunque hizo caso omiso**

**-Hola, ¿también se te hizo tarde? –saludó sin siquiera pensarlo, al ver que otra persona estaba en la puerta, afuera de la escuela también.**

**Se trataba de un muchacho mayor que él, alto, extremadamente delgado, de cabello negro y corto: a la altura de la barbilla y muy lacio, con un uniforme distinto al de los demás. El volteó a verlo sin mucho interés, al escuchar el saludo.**

**-¿Yugi?**

**-ahh… ¿qué?- nuevamente escuchó el llamado del faraón a diferencia de que esta vez si lo tomó en cuenta y bajó la mirada para observar al rompecabezas- ¿qué pasa Yami?**

**-No…nada, olvídalo, es mejor que entres de una vez- respondió empleando un tono un poco cortante.**

**No respondió nada, aunque se sorprendió de no encontrar a aquel muchacho al elevar la mirada nuevamente.**

**-¿Uh? …**

**Más tarde ese mismo día n_n…**

**-Yugi...oyeeeee!!!!!! Yugi!!!! La tierra llamando a Yugi!!!- después de un rato de estar gritándole en el oído, Joey decidió despertarlo con un golpe en la nuca, aunque no dio resultado, el muchacho casi estaba roncando.**

**-Ya déjalo we…ehler, no va a despertar- reclamó Tristan, sentado encima de la mesa de su pupitre. **

**-Pero si no lo hago yo, lo hará el profe…y eso va a estar muy feo- contestó, todavía con el puño encima de la cabeza de Yugi tratando de hundirlo entre sus cabellos. **

**-Yugi- le llamó una voz aguda y un poco chillona al oído mientras trataba de despertarlo moviendo su hombro. **

**-Noooo Tea así menos va a despertar  ¬_¬U**

**-mmm, que pasa? -_-U- dijo el muchacho de ojos carmesí todavía un poco adormilado**

**-¿Qué te pasa viejo, no dormiste bien?- cuestionó Tristan, sorprendido, al igual que Joey de que despertara con tan poco ¬¬**

**-No…-se talló el ojo con el puño- no es eso -_-**

**-te despertaste muy temprano- dijo Joey **

**-no, tampoco -_-**

**En el interior del rompecabezas, se encontraba un Yami que había pasado de estar avergonzado igualmente, y quizás arrepentido por tratar así a Yugi, a estar preocupado por el pequeño, a él también le parecía extraño el hecho de que éste estuviera durmiendo más de lo acostumbrando, el que no hubiese despertado a la hora que debía por la mañana... podía ser normal, pero de eso a estarse durmiendo en  clases…**

**Aunque también podía estar exagerando, posiblemente sólo se trataba de falta de vitaminas…(¬¬) o quizás no había estado comiendo bien…¿y si se desveló?...¿si de verdad no durmió bien?, porque el podía jurar que lo escuchó roncar como bebé toda la noche…**

**-Aibou…-fue lo último que dijó antes de sentarse, apoyándose en una de las columnas del artículo milenario.**

**______________________________________**

**-¡¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!!**

**La repentina exclamación de Yugi hizo sobresaltar a Yami, quien, por haberse quedado casi dormido con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas no escuchó a que se debía dicho grito.**

**Un "si no le interesa mi clase puede salir" después -_-U:**

**-¬_¬U, mmm**

**-Yugi, que fue lo que te pasó?**

**Estaba solo, (bueno eso sin contar la presencia del espíritu dentro del rompecabezas verdad) parado afuera del salón de clases, en medio del pasillo y junto a otras aulas, con una cubeta de metal llena de agua, cargándola con ambas manos.**

**Obviamente aquel grito no le había causado gracia al profesor, al contrario, interrumpió su clase y acabó con la poca paciencia que el cuate éste tenía. Como resultado tenemos a un Yugi  castigado y a Yami haciéndole compañía afuera del salón.**

**-Nada ¬¬U**

**- -_-U ¿por qué te castigaron y sacaron de clases?**

**-Por nada ¬¬U- cada respuesta la daba acompañada de un tono lleno de indiferencia- yo no hice nada- después de "disculparse" a sí mismo comenzó a bostezar.**

**Percatándose de que no se encontrara nadie cerca, Yami decidió salir del rompecabezas. **

**-Yugi, es en serio, dime que te pasa…-dijo, ya afuera y materializado**

**Pero el poseedor del artículo milenario inclinó la mirada, agachó la cabeza y la giró hacia la derecha evitando a Yami.**

**-¿Qué tienes? Dímelo por favor…- tomó la barbilla del muchacho obligándolo a mirarlo de frente.**

**-Nada…- contestó safandose del espíritu.**

**-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- entrecerró los ojos y le habló con más suavidad, y con esto, comenzó a sentirse incómodo…otra vez, esa sensación extraña invadía su alma.**

**Yami observó preocupado a Yugi durante unos breves instantes hasta que fue obligado a habitar el rompecabezas nuevamente, dejando al pequeño perplejo.**

**-¿Yami?...- tomó la pirámide dorada entre sus manos tratando de obtener alguna respuesta, por unos instantes creyó que su repentina retirada se había debido al comportamiento que tenía con él. **

**- Yugi Motou, ¿o me equivoco?**

**-¿Uh?**

**-Claro que no, tu rostro es inconfundible, incomparable, sin duda eres tu…**

**El joven Motou soltó la brillante pirámide al percatarse de que realmente no estaban solos y giró la cabeza hacia el  lugar donde venía aquel comentario.**

**-Si, soy yo- contestó con su típica sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. **

**Se quedó pensando unos segundos después de su breve presentación y enseguida reconoció a su interrogante, se trataba del individuo de la mañana, que ahora si le hacía caso.**

**-Que interesante, eres como te imaginaba**

**Éste comenzaba a acercarse a Yugi, sin dejar de observar el rompecabezas ni el lado derecho de su cinturón, donde siempre tenía guardada su baraja.**

**Estando a escasos centímetros del muchacho dirigió su mano justo al lugar en donde tenía la mirada y su completa atención, hacia el estuche de su baraja, la cual sustrajo fácilmente.**

**-Aún más interesante, que? Tranquilo, y descuida que no le haré nada- dijo al ver el notable nerviosismo en el rostro del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que pasaba carta por carta ante sus maravillados ojos.**

**Por su parte, Yugi si que se sentía nervioso, pero a parte de eso una sensación extraña y de verdad incómoda recorría su cuerpo, se sentía como un escalofrío, parecido a un cubetazo de agua helada sobre la espalda, no a cualquiera, o mejor dicho, a absolutamente nadie le permitía ver su preciado "deck", mucho menos a un desconocido con una pinta tan poco fiable, y sin embargo se sentía incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo, su preocupación llegaba a tales niveles…de hecho, ya no percibía el tan especial vínculo mental que compartía con Yami, ese tipo le despertaba un cierto miedo, inexplicable por el momento y aún así se mostraba tranquilo por fuera, aparentemente estaba todo normal para él…**

**Finalmente, el tipo terminó de examinar las cartas con la sola mirada y las devolvió a donde pertenecían, claro, no sin antes decir algo al poseedor de la baraja**

**-Espero poder retarlo pronto, aunque tu…-no terminó lo que iba a decir, sólo finalizo con una irónica sonrisa y se retiró.**

**Pero que diablos quería decir con eso??!! No fue para nada claro desde el momento en el que empezó a hablar, ¿Cómo que retarlo? ¿se refería a Yugi, y le estaba hablando de usted? Era poco probable, ya que después le dijo "aunque tu"…seguramente estaba loco.**

**Seee****…eso era…**

**Y si…¿quería referirse a…Ya…mi? Mmm, naaa!! Imposible.**

**El sombrío sujeto desapareció por completo del pasillo dejando nuevamente al pequeño Yugi solo, mismo que tomó el rompecabezas con ambas manos y lo acarició contra su rostro al sentir que su vínculo estaba de regreso, casi podía sentir como las lagrimas se le escapaban…**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Otra vez…esto iba a durar más -_-U pero ya me dio sueño otra vez y no he acabado mi tarea chaaaaaale u_u, y quedó muy raro este capítulo van a querer matarme, lo presiento o_o, pero tengo mi típica excusa tan característica de YO n_nU: la historia se tiene que construir de alguna manera. Y bueno, ahí se ven, son las 3 de la mañana me voy a echar una jetita -_-zZzZz **


	3. The Answer

Capitulo 3

Ya comenzaba a atardecer sobre la ciudad de Dominó, las clases terminaban y la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, Yugi y compañía se encontraban en la entrada del colegio.

Tr: Hasta mañana muchachos!- Tristán fue el primero en despedirse de sus amigos- Ah, Yugi, procura dormir un poco más n_n!!- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su casa, dejando al muchacho con Joey y Tea.

T: A propósito de eso Yugi, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- cuestionó la joven de cabello castaño algo preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

Y: No…gracias, ya les dije que no es nada malo n_nU

J: Si!! Lo ves? Como les gusta exagerar las cosas ¬_¬, ¿verdad Yugi?- dijo esto último al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño. 

Y: Si…-contestó algo desganado

J: AAAHHH!!! No me digas que estas enojado por lo que dije en clase?- retiró su mano bruscamente 

T: ¿Quién no lo estaría ¬¬?

J: No fue para tanto n_n

Y: Si, bueno…yo ya me voy, los veo mañana- dijo sin siquiera contestarle a Joey comenzando a caminar por la acera.

J: Y ya no te desveles!- le gritó, aunque el joven Motou no le dio ninguna importancia a tal exclamación.

T: ¿Hoy vas a quedarte más tiempo verdad?-interrumpió

J: ¿Eh? Ah si, claro,  la limpieza del aula -_-U y ésta vez no me ayudará Tristan, ¡me lleva! y yo ya tengo hambre _

T: n_nU en fin, ya es tarde Te veo mañana Joey!- se despidió por último dejando al muchacho rubio solo.

Enseguida de haber acompañado a sus amigos hasta la puerta, Joey regresó caminando hasta su salón de clases, los pasillos y salones ya se encontraban solitarios casi en su totalidad,  de no ser por los maestros que se quedaban a revisar tareas, trabajos etc. ya saben n_n

Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, se dirigió al cuarto donde acostumbraban guardar los utensilios de limpieza, logrando abrir el cerrojo con la llave que le asignaban al encargado de dicha tarea.

Sacó unas cuantas escobas y una cubeta de metal, llevando el palo de las escobas recargado contra su hombro derecho, después, salió procurando volver a cerrar.

Así se dirigió muy calmadamente al salón, caminando tranquilo y tarareando una canción en voz alta.

-Mph?!...- dejó de pensar en voz alta al sentir la presencia de alguien más en el pasillo que supuestamente estaba completamente solo, enseguida miró de reojo a su alrededor, encontrándose con que no había nadie en lo absoluto, únicamente él más el sonido del viento- Seguramente es mi imaginación- siguió su camino decidido a no distraerse de nueva cuenta, aunque seguía volteando y mirando a todas partes menos hacia delante, principalmente observaba las ventanas, el exterior.

En otra parte de la ciudad…

Yugi estaba semi recostado en el sillón de la sala mirando la televisión, pasando los canales con el control remoto, sin mucho interés, realmente sin darle importancia a lo que veía, estaba demasiado aburrido, esperando la hora de cenar, y para variar no había nada bueno en la programación,  eso sin mencionar que también se sentía algo cansado, sin quererlo poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, dejando caer el control de color, negro y con botones blancos, al suelo, acomodándose en el sillón, juntando sus manos y dejándolas a la altura de su rostro sobre el sofá.

Junto al sillón se encontraba Yami, de pie y recargado contra el brazo del mueble, Yugi no se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí, no supo en que momento el espíritu había salido del rompecabezas.

Yami miró al muchacho, aunque no hacía mucho tiempo que había cerrado los ojos ya se encontraba durmiendo profundamente y él no pudo evitar dirigir su mano hacia la cabeza de Yugi para acariciar su cabello despeinándolo un poco. 

Ym: Supongo que es normal…- pensó intentando no preocuparse de más por el comportamiento que su aibou había mostrado desde la mañana. Suspiró sintiéndose aliviado, al creer que él también "se preocupaba de más" tal y como lo había dicho Joey. 

Enseguida se sentó a pocos centímetros de Yugi en el sillón, recogió el control remoto de la televisión y la apagó para que el ruido no molestara el sueño del pequeño, bostezó un poco haciendo que una pequeña lagrima resbalara por su ojo derecho, parpadeó varias veces y limpió su mejilla, miró al pequeño que estaba junto a él y se sonrió a sí mismo.

Aún teniendo su atención sobre Yugi, comenzó a meditar sobre los hechos ocurridos no hace muchas horas, en la escuela, más específicamente: en el pasillo del salón de clases. 

¿Quién había sido ese tipo? Podía jurar que nunca antes lo había visto en la escuela y mucho menos acercársele a Yugi. 

-Fiuu, fiuuu ♫ ♫

El muchacho rubio de ojos marrones, ya había comenzado su tarea asignada hacía media hora,  al mismo tiempo que silbaba una melodía. 

Ya había terminado de barrer el pasillo y ahora se dedicaba al aula, el cielo no tardaba en comenzar a oscurecerse, ya estaba deseando marcharse a su casa, y también matar a Tristán por no quedarse a ayudarle un poco, claro que nunca le faltaba una excusa para la delegada de la clase, algo como "tengo cita con el dentista o mi abuelita se murió",  necesitaba una "manita", no se atrevió a pedirle ayuda a Yugi, no después de ver como casi ronca a mitad de la clase o después de haber hecho un comentario semejante a "no habrá sido Yami el que no te dejó dormir XD?"…

Aunque debía admitir que no se esperaba semejante reacción por parte de su amigo, gritarle casi en la jeta al maestro…¬_¬U, después de todo, sólo había sido una broma, de muy mal gusto pero al fin y al cabo una simple broma. 

Pero tenía que admitir la cruda realidad, estaba solo, haciendo todo el trabajo -_-U.

Tomó la escoba con ambas manos y dejó su labor por unos momentos, la espalda comenzaba a dolerle así que decidió sentarse en uno de los pupitres.

J: Yo también puedo inventar excusas ¬_¬…aaaaaaaahhhhh!!! Tristan olvídate de salir otra vez con mi herrrmana!!!

Exclamó a la vez que ponía sus manos en la nuca, tratando de estirar el cuerpo un poco, para sentirse menos cansado, cuando menos ya no faltaba mucho.

Sacó de su mochila un reproductor de música personal, se lo puso en la cintura, los pequeños audífonos se los colocó después de haber puesto la canción que quería escuchar en esos momentos, sin embargo se vio obligado a retirarlos de las orejas casi enseguida de habérselos puesto, al escuchar como la puerta azotaba contra la pared, supuso que había sido el viento nuevamente pero por si las dudas…

Salió al acto checando el pasillo, girando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda encontrándose con…nada.

Agachó la mirada, dirigiéndola al piso, sintiéndose como un niño asustado.

J: es mi imaginación -_-U

 -Vaya vaya, ¿a quien tenemos aquí?

J: AHHHH!!!!- no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado, debía admitirlo, si si si si tenía el alma en un hilo, cualquier cosa hubiera hecho que mojara sus pantalones en ese momento,  ver tantas películas y jugar Silent Hill en la noche con las luces apagadas le había hecho daño a su cerebro.

Aún así volteó para ver quien perturbaba su paz y desordenara las ideas en su cerebro, quien se había atrevido a sorprenderlo de esa manera, haciendo que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora, las manos le sudaran (estoy exagerando verdad?) y la frente se le pusiera de un tono azul oscuro: sintió miedo por un segundo XD. 

Finalmente se encontró con quien menos se lo hubiera esperado, a quien tanto rencor le guardaba, el niño de carácter frío, que siempre quería aparentar tener esa posición de "nada me mueve, no tengo sentimientos, me vale madres todo, por que? Por que soy fregón XD" , el tipo rico que ya ni necesitaba asistir a la escuela debido a su estatus económico, su coeficiente intelectual y etc. etc…: el odioso Seto Kaiba, según él. 

S: ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí perro faldero? 

J: Eso es algo que a ti no te importa niño rico ¬¬U

Seto no pudo evitar examinar el salón con la mirada en busca de algo o alguien, así fue como notó las escobas, la cubeta, las mesas arrinconadas para permitir una mejor limpieza, no necesitaba usar mucho el coco para saber que esa tarde Joey era el encargado de la limpieza, o que la hacía de conserje  mejor dicho ¬¬.

S: ¿Te toca hacerla de chacha? 

J: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! YA TE DIJE QUE ESO NO TE IMPORTA!!!!!

S: ¿O es que vas a limpiar el suelo donde comes perrito? (aayy eso dolió _)

El muchacho rubio, o perro como acostumbraba llamarlo el joven Kaiba, sintió como la sangre se le subía la cabeza, como las ganas de desfigurarle  su rostro de niño lindo se hacían más fuertes, pero se limitó a tomarlo de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, viéndolo a los ojos con una furia e ira notable en ellos. 

J: ¿¡POR QUE NO ARREGLAMOS ESTO DE UNA VEZ?!- le gritó casi gruñendo

S: Por que lo sé bien, perro que ladra no muerde Joey…-dijo cerrando los ojos y riendo irónicamente, tratando de humillarlo aún más. 

Y seguido de sus palabras, tomó la muñeca de Joey obligándolo a apartarse de él, y poniendo un poco de fuerzas en el acto, la torció intentando derribarlo como lo había hecho anteriormente, hace algún tiempo. 

S: Sólo pierdo mi tiempo aquí- después de su última frase, Kaiba decidió que ya había cumplido su misión del día, humillar a Joey. Así que comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección a la salida. 

J: si claro…HUYE!!!

Aunque éste escuchó no hizo caso alguno y siguió caminando, viéndose ignorado Joey corrió hacia él, pero ya no en plan de partirle la cara, y estando a unos pasos de él le habló.

J: ¿Qué estas haciendo TU aquí Kaiba?

S: …

J: ¿Eh? Tu ya no vienes a la escuela…

S: Lo sé…pero…

J: pero…

S: Aquí estoy.

(caída y gota -_-U, pero qué explicación tan más &%%&$&…….claro, debo agradecer a South Park n_____n)

J: y para qué?

S: ¡Eso no te importa! Y…

J: ¿Qué ahora que?

S: Ya deja que me valla no? ¬_¬U

Joey no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante tal afirmación, por coraje, nerviosismo, por que en verdad era ÉL el que lo estaba reteniendo.

J: Si, ya, lárgate y déjame trabajar ¬//¬

Y ante esto, Seto no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas para sus adentros, por que por fuera sólo había dejado ver una discreta sonrisa, por burla…o quizás por otra cosa. 

Ambos volvieron a separar sus caminos, Joey regresando al aula y Seto yendo dirección a la salida, aunque sabe Diox por que estaba ahí…

S: Oye, por cierto.

Le habló sin mirarlo a los ojos, dándole la espalda a unos metros de distancia de él. 

J: Ahora TU no me dejas ir.

S: Cállate, ¿sabes? Deberías hacer tu trabajo más rápido no querrás  que te pase lo que al tipo de la Preparatoria 2, el que inició la huelga ahí.

J: ¿Al que golpearon los de la caseta de vigilancia O_O?

S: Ese.

Minutos después, Seto Kaiba ya había abandonado el pasillo, posiblemente la escuela, quizás ya había llegado a su casa a atender asuntos de trabajo, ya había firmado contratos, había cerrado negocios, había hablado con los más altos mandatarios y le había mentado la madre a Chente Fox por semejante discurso tan….…bueno, el punto es que ya había pasado algún tiempo desde lo que le dijo y Joey seguía ahí parado en el pasillo.

J: ¿Qué, acaso se preocupó por mi?

Se había quedado tan atontado por el comentario un tanto sin sentido del mismo Seto Kaiba (digo…que tenía que ver eso ¬¬U)  que no se percató que nuevamente era observado por alguien más en el pasillo, y definitivamente no se trataba del joven CEO.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Ym: ¿Por qué no comes aibou?- comentó Yami al ver que Yugi sólo jugaba con la comida con su tenedor, observando su propio plato, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo y éste apoyado a su vez sobre la mesa con el codo sobre ella.

Y: ¿Cómo dijiste?- respondió un poco adormilado apenas viendo al espíritu a los ojos. 

Ym: Que deberías comer algo.

Y: No tengo hambre -_-

Yami estaba al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, al recibir tal respuesta por parte de su aibou se levantó de su asiento para posicionarse cerca de Yugi.

Una vez cerca de él, tocó su frente con la palma de la mano completamente extendida haciendo a un lado sus mechones rubios.

Ym: ¿Estas enfermo?

Y: Simplemente me he sentido algo cansado hoy, es todo.

Ym: Se…guro? 

Y: Si …no es nada n_n- le contestó con una sonrisa un poco esforzada y algo falsa. 

Aún así, el espíritu siguió mirándolo preocupado e intrigado, no es que le hartara o le molestara ese comportamiento…en realidad, si, un poco, pero deseaba saber el por qué de la falta de energías en el pequeño. 

Repentinamente, el joven Motou dejó a un lado su tenedor y arrimó su silla hacia fuera de la mesa con la ayuda de sus pies y apoyando sus manos sobre el borde de la misma. 

Y: Yami…

Ym: mmm?-se sorprendió un poco ante el llamado de Yugi- dime Yugi

Y: si…

Al parecer, se le dificultaba continuar al muchacho, seguramente quería hablarle de algo serio, así que su "protector" le puso aún más atención al niño.

Ym: Dime, si algo te molesta sabes que puedes confiar en mi- y con esto deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa para acariciar la rodilla de éste, queriendo hacerle ver que en verdad podía confiar en él…-ooohhh Ra! Que no sea por lo de la mañana, si es así no me perdonaré nunca esa estupidez, él sólo quería abrazarme y yo…-pensó sin dejar de mirar a Yugi a los ojos, intentaba adivinar lo que éste tenía que decirle, tratando de leer sus pensamientos mediante su inocente mirada.

Y: si yo….

Ym: …-únicamente lo miraba, si era posible, más intrigado, no podía hacer más, sólo limitarse a escuchar.

Y: ……muriera- el espíritu se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras- tu……¿qué harías?

¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa?! ¿En ese momento, en ese lugar, en esas condiciones?  La respuesta era más que obvia, Yami simple y sencillamente no podría seguir en ese mundo sin su Hikari, se moriría de la tristeza, de la angustia, él era su única razón de seguir ahí, sin ella ¿que más quedaba? Si, ¿Qué más quedaba si Yugi significaba todo su universo y su razón de ser? No se había dado cuenta, o no quería percatarse de ello, pero todo lo que él hacia y decía giraba en torno a su pequeño ángel y todo por que sentía algo muy especial por él…sentimiento que todavía no sabía como llamarlo, para su desgracia o su suerte, para bien o para mal….no sabía. 

Pero como ya había dicho antes: las personas son muy brutas para algunas cosas, como para el amor. 

Ym: ¿Por qué….lo preguntas Aibou?

Y: sólo…. Respóndeme!.... Yami-su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, un nudo comenzaba a formársele en la garganta.

Ym: Yugi yo…no sé que decirte-cerró los ojos y continuó su repuesta- es algo repentino y…

Y: y qué? 

Ym: Eso…-movió la cabeza hacia otro lado esquivando la mirada del muchacho, el contacto visual se había hecho tan intenso que sin darse cuenta, se había sonrojado. 

Y: ….eso….que?!-cuestionó algo fastidiado por las respuestas de su Yami, tan inciertas.

Ym: Pues eso…que no sé como responder a ….eso. 

Y: Entiendo….

Acto seguido, Yugi se levantó inmediatamente de la silla, ante la sorpresa del espíritu, agachó la cabeza y suspiró, parpadeando varias veces para que las lagrimas no se desbordaran como ríos por sus mejillas y finalmente habló, sintiéndose terrible…

Y: voy a hacer mi tarea.

Y con esto, salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando a Yami perplejo, sin entender nada tras el grito de "¡Yugi espera!"

Subió corriendo los  tramos de escalera que conducían a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con violencia y se apoyó contra la misma. Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, después sus sollozos se convirtieron en jadeos opresivos.

No sólo  había rechazado el abrazo de la mañana, si no que ahora tampoco sabía como responderle a algo como….¡como eso!

CONTINUARA….

Y bien, se termina el capítulo, mmm hace frío y como que se antoja acabar por décima ocasión el Rockman X7 n____n

AAAAAyyy diox, esto estuvo peor que el anterior _U, me hizo mal leer los comics de Evangelion SD y Dragon Fall, sin mencionar que también intente inspirarme con la ayuda de Apocalyptica, y como que sirve dos tres, pero bueno n_nU. A partir de aquí la historia se va a empezar a aclarar un poquito más, lo juro XD. 

Espero Reviews, me inspiran demasiado, no importa si son a favor o en contra, así me digan que quieren que me muera…no importa sólo manden Reviews T_T


	4. Going Under

Capítulo 4

Aquí…otro capítulo loco escrito por mi n______n pero primero:

AAHH que bien me siento que les este interesando mi historia toda …n_nU, así que …

Amazona Verde: si si…ya sé que Yami la REcagó en TODO _ pero de eso se trata en parte, luego luego se ve que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, pero va va ya tendrá que dar el primer paso.

Windgirl: Yugi…que le pasa…puesss, supongo que es algo que preguntarán mucho de aquí en adelante n_n y les juro que lo van a saber, no ahora quizás no mañana pero lo sabrán n.n por cierto, sigue tus fics!

Cindaquilpr: lo mismo de antes, ¿Qué diablos les pasa a esos dos?, es algo muy simple realmente pero si lo digo ahora ya nada tendrá sentido n_n

Arthy: Siento mucho no poder actualizar mínimo  una vez a la semana -_-U pero es que ahora si se están poniendo como perros mis maestros _, se les aloca cuando es temporada de exámenes, pero hago lo que puedo n____n

Radfel: Hooola mi chava!!! n__________n  que alegría que te guste el fic, en serio ;_; , aunque se va a poner todavía más raro o_o, pero en fin, aquí vamos n_n.

-------------------------

Yami continuaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y manos, pensando, dudando más bien, si tenía que ir corriendo a la habitación de Yugi o esperar a que se le pasara su disgusto, aunque realmente no lo entendía, no entendía el por qué de sus cansancio, su actitud indiferente, su pregunta tan…rara.

Durante unos minutos, también comenzó a jugar con el tenedor, enterrándolo ligeramente sobre la superficie de la mesa, mirando su rostro distorsionándose en él, y aprovechando su reflejo en el utensilio de cocina, se dijo a sí mismo…

Ym: Muy bien imbécil, deja de arruinar las cosas entre tu y el muchacho ¬_¬U, por que si lo analizas bien, si se enoja tiene toda la razón por que…-sacudió su cabeza deteriorando su peinado de picos- has estado muy sangronsito con él…

"Entonces ve a hablar con él"- escuchó una voz en su cabeza, casi estaba hablando consigo mismo.

-mmm, no pa que?, de seguro ya se durmió otra vez

"de verdad que eres sonso, no se supone que debes protegerlo?"

-ya lo sé…lo sé -_-U

" Pues no se nota, ve con él"

-mmm…

"Yaaaaa!!!"

-esta bien -_-U, siento que no voy a poder hacer mucho pero

"Ve de una buena vez Yami"

-Pos Fale! (si, sigo leyendo Evangelion SD XD)

Yugi estaba tendido sobre la cama, viendo al cielo por la ventana del techo, ya casi era de noche, pero muy poco le importaba eso en esos momentos, sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas ya secas, hinchados y habían adoptado un tono rojizo, no se había molestado en pasar su mano para limpiar sus lágrimas, ¿para qué?, no tenía caso, algunas de ellas habían llegado a sus oídos debido a que estaba acostado, con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

Y: Te estas comportando como un estúpido ¿acaso acariciabas en secreto la idea de que significabas algo "más" para él? Si es así…entonces eres patético.

Se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, algo ronco debido a su llanto apagado, sus ojos seguían brillando y temblando pero las lágrimas ya no fluían.  

De repente escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, pero no quiso contestar a ellos, supuso que se trataba de su abuelo, que le llevaba algo de cenar al ver que ni siquiera había tocado su plato en la cocina. 

Ym: ¿Yugi? ¿Puedo pasar?- pero se equivocó, era Yami el que estaba tras la puerta de la habitación. 

Rápidamente retiró las lágrimas de su rostro, se acomodó un poco el cabello y se dispuso a hablar pero antes recordó la excusa que le había dado al espíritu para dejarlo comiendo solo, según él tenía tarea, así que sacó unos cuadernos cualquiera de su mochila junto con unos bolígrafos, los abrió en la página que diera y así los dejó, por último aclaró su garganta y se talló los ojos para ocultar su aparente tristeza.

Y: Adelante. 

La perilla de la puerta giró lentamente y ésta rechinó al ser empujada por Yami.

Ym: ¿Yugi, por qué estudias a oscuras?

Sintió como su corazón saltó de repente, " ayyy idiota -_-U" se dijo a si mismo al recordar que había olvidado encender la luz, en medio de toda su depresión había olvidado todo.

Y: Por queeee….todavía hay luz de…el sol, si…eso.-improviso algo rápido antes de que cualquier cosa le delatara. 

Ym: Ya veo n_n, pero te puede hacer daño forzar la vista- encendió las luces del cuarto- es mejor así no?

Y: Nooo!!, apágala- protestó al sentir la luz lastimar sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos, poniéndose la mano sobre la frente, principalmente se lamentaría si Yami llegara a notar que había estado llorando.

Ym: Como quieras- volvió a apagarla, dejándolos a ambos en la oscuridad de la habitación, ya era de noche, a pesar de Yugi insistía en que aún había luz.

Sin volver a preguntar algo, Yami se acercó a la cama y a Yugi, sentándose a su lado.

Ym: ¿Qué estudias?- tomó uno de los cuadernos que tenía sobre la cama sin pedir permiso.

Y: ehh, yo…

Yugi no sabía que contestar, había sacado los primeros cuadernos de su mochila que encontraron sus manos, por consiguiente ni siquiera él sabía que estaba estudiando.

Y: Es…literatura y…biología.

Ym: "El punto medio de un segmento es Q, si uno de los extremos es R"….-dijo leyendo las notas en las hojas- vaya n_nU

Y: n_nU….-sintió eso como un puñetazo en la boca del estomago ¿por qué todo le estaba saliendo mal? ;_;

Ym: Y ya terminaste?

Y: esteee-dudo unos instantes, seguramente contestaría alguna otra tontería- si, ya terminé Yami. 

Ym: entonces…¿podemos hablar?

¿Hablar? Seguramente iba a pedirle que cambiara su actitud tan antipática hacia él, no era para menos, a cualquiera le hubiera fastidiado ese comportamiento, pero nuevamente se equivocaba. 

Y: claro que si ^^

Con esto, el espíritu se acomodo mejor en la cama junto a Yugi y comenzó él a hablar. 

Ym: Sé que la respuesta que te di allá abajo  no fue la más indicada…

Y: No te preocupes Yami-interrumpió- eso no tiene importancia, de hecho no sé por que lo pregunté n_nU

¿¡Que no tenía importancia?!  Por favooor! Si por ese sencillo "no sé que decirte" ya sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, que todo su universo se derribaba, se había sentido similar a un balde de agua helada en la espalda, a un "sape" en la nuca con la mano mojada, ¡empapada!...aún así se mostró tranquilo ante Yami. 

Ym: De todos modos- suavizó su tono de voz y puso su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño- no me gusta que hables de la muerte como si fuera cualquier cosa- con esto, atrajo más el cuerpo de Yugi hacia él, hacia su pecho. 

Y: Discúlpame, como te digo…ni siquiera sé por que lo pregunté. 

Yami ya no respondió nada, sólo recostó la cabeza de su hikari en su pecho, abrazándolo, respondiéndole a la muestra de cariño que le había dado en la mañana, algo tarde…pero lo hizo. 

Y así fue como disfrutó del calor tan especial que su pequeña luz le transmitía, esa sensación…otra vez.

Apretó más su cuerpo al de Yugi, recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de éste, que respondía al abrazo tímidamente, rodeando el torso del espíritu con los brazos, sintiendo el roce de su playera sin mangas  contra su mejilla.

Comenzaba a disfrutar de ese momento, una nueva sensación despertaba en él, aunque una más fuerte y conocida perduraba: estaba muy nervioso, una parte de él le aconsejaba que se apartara del antiguo faraón y otra le decía que siguiera con él, ya que no sabía con exactitud cuando volvería a tener tan dicha oportunidad…aunque si lo pensaba bien, esa otra parte podría ser Yami…

Tan unidos, compartiendo un mismo cuerpo, a almas diferentes…¿un mismo sentimiento?

Entre tanto, una frase hostigante se repetía en su cabeza y para sus adentros: "no entiendo…"

Por su parte, Yami se sentía encantado de poder estar así con su aibou, de reparar el daño o la equivocación de la mañana, pensó en averiguar por qué Yugi le había hecho esa pregunta, por qué se comportaba de esa manera, pero decidió no romper con el sagrado lazo que los unía en esos momentos, así que no dijo nada. Pero también esa voz interna y molesta se hacia presente nuevamente…

"Suéltalo ya…quieres que piense otra cosa…y se vuelva a enojar? ¬//¬" -Pero…se siente tan bien…estar cerca de él…y…- "Ya Yami…suéltalo" 

De pronto Yami tuvo una inspiración, la mejor manera de apartarse del pequeño y adorable muchacho, miró el piso de reojo casi sin pensarlo y encontró una caja delgada, la cual contenía un disco, supuestamente.

Ym: Oyeee…¿Qué es eso?- dijo repentinamente separándose lentamente de Yugi, apartando sus brazos de éste. 

Yugi vio el piso a donde señalaba Yami, sin mucho interés, y también se encontró  con la caja del compacto. 

Y sin mirar al espíritu se levantó de la cama, para recoger el objeto en cuestión, al estar de pie, se quedó observándolo unos segundos, finalmente habló:

Y: Es un juego…- abrió la caja y sacó el disco, aunque volvió a guardarlo casi al instante- posiblemente ya no funcione -_-U

Ym: Así cuidas tus cosas ¬¬- agregó con un tuno de burla.

Y: seee n_nU- respondió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que sólo tenía para Yami, las que, aunque Yugi no sabía, cautivaban tanto al espíritu…

Ym: Ahhhh, ya recuerdo, ese disco lo metes en esa caja negra extraña y   …verdad? O_O

Y: Exactamente…

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto durante breves instantes, Yugi continuaba mirando su juego y Yami con la vista perdida en quien sabe donde…seguramente en su pequeño Hikari…

Y: ¿Quieres jugar?- rompió el silencio, mencionando las palabras que seguramente Yami quería escuchar, aunque no se atrevía a decir.

Él sólo acepto con la mirada y una sonrisa, aún no entendiendo que iba a hacer exactamente, aún así decidió hacer lo que su aibou le proponía, después de todo, jugaría con ÉL.

Una única preocupación rondaba la "extraña" mente de Yami, el hecho de que Yugi tenía que dormir un poco más, unos minutos quizás, una hora más, a diferencia del tiempo acostumbrado, para evitar problemas en la escuela y demás, en esos momentos sólo podía llegar a la conclusión de que el muchacho había tenido ese tipo de comportamiento debido a su cansancio, era normal, si alguien no duerme lo suficiente, comúnmente, tiene mal genio.

Por tal motivo se dijo a sí mismo "Una hora solamente y después le digo que se duerma".

Y su aibou realizaba esa actividad muy bien, debía aceptarlo, después de mucha práctica tenía gran destreza en el control del juego, mientras que Yami sostenía el mismo de cabeza, al revés, con una sola mano, como si se tratase de una "Guncon" (una pistola pues),  ponía el control sobre el piso y apretaba los botones como si fuera un teclado…en pocas palabras había mucho que enseñarle al espíritu, aún así fue muy divertido para el pequeño ver como el joven faraón se desesperaba cada que perdía contra su hikari, se alborotaba el cabello y aventaba el controlador contra el piso, ante las carcajadas de Yugi, seguido de esto, Yami lo veía con cierta lástima y enojo fingidos y después atraía el cuerpo del pequeño hacia si y rodeaba su cuello con el brazo haciendo ademán de querer ahorcarlo y despeinaba y jugaba con sus cabellos, en realidad disfrutaba de tenerlo tan cerca, de abrazarlo y aspirar su dulce aroma.

Se sentía tan bien…

Ym: ¿sabes una cosa?

Y: ¿qué pasa Yami?...¿quieres que vuelva a ganarte n_n?- retó Yugi aún en los brazos de Yami.

Ym: ¬¬U que gracioso Yugi…sólo por que tienes más práctica que yo…Bueno, en realidad quería recordarte que no has comido nada y…

Y: Es cierto n_nU- asintió al escuchar como su estómago le pedía alimento.

Yami sonrió, soltó a Yugi y se puso de pie dejándolo sentado en el piso recubierto por alfombra, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ym: Voy abajo, a traerte algo n_n

Y: esta bien- respondió recostándose sobre el piso. 

El joven faraón salió de la habitación, sintiéndose con más ánimos que en la mañana, se había quitado un peso de encima, posiblemente el día acabaría mejor que como había empezado, era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos.

Yugi permaneció acostado boca arriba observando el cielo a través de la ventana, se sentía mejor que hace unas horas, todo gracias a Yami, se quedó pensando con la mirada perdida en el infinito. 

¿Pensando? Claro, posiblemente en Yami, desde que tenía conciencia de que él existía dentro del rompecabezas del milenio, lo había querido, de la forma en la que se quiere y admira a un hermano mayor, a un protector, su Yami…pero ahora, algo se había tornado distinto, en realidad, sentía algo muy extraño por Yami, no podía dejar de pensar en él muy seguido durante el día, algo así como: todo el tiempo, tampoco podía evitar sonrojarse ante alguna muestra de cariño proveniente del espíritu o de si mismo incluso, pero una cosa si…

-Yugi……-

Escuchó que alguien lo nombraba, interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de Yami y menos de su abuelo, aquello se había escuchado como un susurro, posiblemente el viento meciendo los árboles había producido un sonido similar a la voz de una persona pronunciando su nombre.

Después de escuchar aquello, se levantó incorporándose y sentándose de nueva cuenta en el piso, sintiendo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, recorriéndole desde los hombros, pasando por toda la espalda y yendo hacia arriba.

Permaneció en completo silencio durante unos breves instantes que por increíble que parezca, a él le pareció que duraron una eternidad, como deseaba que Yami regresara pronto…

No volvió a escuchar nada después de unos segundos, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos sonriéndose a sí mismo, sintiéndose "avergonzado" por haberse asustado con semejante fenómeno.

Y: Ya estoy imaginando cosas…

Hacía frío, el aire se sentía helado, intentó calentarse con las manos, poniéndolas sobre sus brazos y frotándolos, por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a notar su habitación más oscura de lo acostumbrado, más fría y un poco más grande.

Y aunque sentía enormes deseos de levantarse y casi correr al apagador, cercano a la puerta para encender la luz, no podía,  la explicación más lógica que encontró fue que sentía las piernas demasiado frías casi entumecidas que le resultaba imposible ponerse de pie.

Algo que no podía explicarse con exactitud, era el hecho de que tenía la gran necesidad de voltear hacia atrás cada segundo que pasaba, pero tampoco podía.

Y: -_-U….me estoy asustando solo- dijo en voz alta tratando de calmarse.

Escasos segundos pasaron después del sonido escuchado únicamente por el pequeño duelista, aquellas extrañas sensaciones fueron muy pasajeras, y rápidamente comenzaba a recuperarse del sobresalto cuando…

-Yugi!...Yugi Moto…!!!

Eso último si que hizo que el cuerpo se le "congelara" y su corazón saltara, el escalofrío se hizo presente de nuevo, ahora en toda la espalda y parte del cuello…no lo estaba imaginando…definitivamente, no era su imaginación.

Ese sonido se había escuchado claramente, como cada letra de su nombre era pronunciada, sin duda alguna, alguien le estaba llamando, aunque también se había oído como un susurro, casi como un suspiro ahogado.

-¡¡¡¡Yugi Motou!!!!

Y finalmente escuchó un grito, llamándolo, extrañamente sintió como si solamente él lo hubiera notado, y normalmente no se asustaba por que alguien le nombrara ni mucho menos, pero había algo en ese tono de voz que no le inspiraba confianza, de hecho se sintió muy nervioso al notar "esa presencia", no sabía si se encontraba afuera, en la calle o….adentro…en su habitación…

Concluyó rápidamente y sin pensarlo, esa sensación extraña se le conocía como miedo.

Se quedó mirando tanto tiempo un punto fijo en la habitación que no se dio cuenta de cuando ésta había cambiado, estaba paralizado, no pensaba en absolutamente en nada en esos momentos, ni siquiera en Yami…

Ahora tenía un aspecto parecido al que había tomado el tan poco explorado y conocido por él, Reino de las Sombras, durante su enfrentamiento contra Pegasus en el reino de los duelistas…, era un ambiente que aun no podía soportar, ni acostumbrarse ni nada. 

Tampoco se dio cuenta en que momento su cuerpo, inconscientemente se había recostado sobre el piso nuevamente, sólo que ahora estaba muy frío, había quedado completamente tendido, con los brazos ligeramente separados del cuerpo, a los lados, con las piernas juntas, le temblaban, y con la mirada fija en un punto X, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, se sentía casi a punto de llorar.

-¿O me equivoco?

Sus ojos se abrieron, si es posible, aún más, reconocía esa voz, pero no sabía de donde, ¡¿Quién?!

Y Finalmente aquella presencia se hizo visible ante los ojos de un consternado Yugi, que aún no era capaz de incorporarse, mover alguna extremidad o cerrar los ojos, estaba asustado.

-Claro que no, tu rostro es inconfundible, sin duda eres tu.

Abrió los ojos si le era posible todavía más,  ahora recordaba al individuo que estaba tras él, el extraño muchacho de la escuela, sabía que tenía algo…algo en él le inquietaba, quería saber qué, sin embargo su actual estado sólo lo confundía más…

-¿Eres un ser muy cercano al Faraón verdad?- dijo con un tono de voz irónico mezclado con burla

Dicho comentario no pudo ser respondido, únicamente confundía la mente del pequeño, ¿y si de verdad se refería a Yami esa vez?

-¿Dime, qué relación tienes con él?- y dicho esto se arrodilló a unos centímetros de Yugi, mirándolo fríamente, inmóvil y aterrado. 

Parpadeó uno segundo, sintiéndose extrañado al lograrlo pero al abrir nuevamente los ojos se vio a sí mismo de pie, en completa libertad de mover brazos y piernas, creyó que había terminado esa situación, que posiblemente había sido un sueño provocado por la sugestión que le provocó el encuentro con aquel tipo combinada con su cansancio, también desconocida la razón del mismo para él.

Estaba en un error, aún no terminaba, faltaba lo peor para que "aquello" finalizara.

Mientras tanto…

En la parte inferior de la casa, en la cocina, estaba el espíritu del rompecabezas milenario sirviendo algo de comida en un pequeño plato, había puesto un sándwich, algunos dulces y un vaso de leche con chocolate, plato que había preparado de manera rápida, algo sencillo para llevarle a Yugi que no había probado bocado durante la cena, al terminar lo que le llevaría, envolvió el plato tapándolo con una servilleta y procurando ser cuidadoso para que el vaso que llevaba consigo no derramara su contenido, comenzó a subir las escaleras poco a poco con dirección al cuarto del pequeño.

Al llegar, giró la perilla de la puerta con lentitud tratando de advertir a Yugi que ya había regresado, y al entrar se percató de que el cuarto seguía a oscuras, dejó el plato sobre el escritorio que estaba cerca de él y se dispuso a prender la luz pero antes algo más llamó su atención…

Ym: ¿Yugi?

Vio un bulto tendido sobre el piso, supuso que se trataba de Yugi, que se había quedado dormido…otra vez, se acercó a él con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, caminó despacio para no despertarlo, pretendía cargarlo para llevarlo en sus  brazos a su cama, posiblemente era todo lo que necesitaba: descansar un poco.

Yami se hincó junto a Yugi pasando una de sus manos por la espalda de éste para incorporarlo pero cuando el espíritu lo alcanzó a tocar levemente, el pequeño de mechones rubios se levantó de inmediato como si se hubiera tratado de un movimiento involuntario, como un reflejo.

Y: ¡¡YAMI!!

Yami se sobresaltó ante la reacción de Yugi pero por un segundo le pareció normal, quizás lo había despertado.

Ym: Soy yo Yugi no te asustes- le dijo casi susurrándole

Pero Yugi estaba casi bañado en sudor frío, con los ojos bien abiertos, temblando, principalmente sus manos, se veían débiles, estaba nervioso, al parecer. 

Ym: ¿Yugi?...¿qué te pasa?- preguntó comenzando a preocuparse por el muchacho.

Y: ¡Yami…..!- decía entrecortadamente, al borde del llanto, y finalmente gritó lo que quería expresarle- ¡¡¡VETE!!!

Ym: Pero aibou…¿qué dices?- eso último si que lo había dejado consternado, no entendía una sola palabra que decía su pequeño duelista. 

Y: ¡VETE!! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!!- gritó desesperadamente a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre sus cabellos, frotándolas contra los mismos.

Yami realmente no sabía el porque de esa actitud, nunca le había visto así ¿por qué? ¿Qué significaban exactamente esas palabras? ¿de verdad quería decirlas?... Estaba tan confundido que no se dio cuenta de, en que momento hizo lo que Yugi quería, ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su cuarto, con la mirada hacia el frente, perdida, los brazos a los costados, con un nudo en la garganta prácticamente.

Y: ¡Esta bien Yugi Motou! Si eso es lo que quieres que haga…¡Eso haré!

CONTINUARA…

UUiiiii n_n disculpen la tardanza, ya había empezado y casi terminado esta parte pero sucede que mi computadora se jodió y puessss…a escribir de nuevo -_-U 

Queee peee con éste capítulo??  se preguntarán, lo sé, es parte del misterio (¬_¬) y creo que ahora le van a entender menos, bueno…de eso se trata n_nU para que cuando les aclare todo todito en una sola palabra o frase o etc. se queden con cara de O_O AHHH. 

No desesperen n_n, todo se aclarará, y tendrá un final inesperado =)


	5. Tainted Love

Jaaaaaaaajajajajaja….que dijeron??? Ya valio este fic????!!!!!!! Pueso noooooooo!!!!!!!! Wajajajaja……JAJAJAJAJAJAJA….hje lo siento, toy feliz, lamento no poder contestar reviews ahorita pero juro que lo haré pronto n_n…..PRONTO!!!

Seguimos…bueno, no…sigo con mis locuras

Capítulo 5 

(ya se dieron cuenta de que pongo nombres de canciones XD???)

"Si eso es lo que quieres que haga…."

Se repetía para sus adentros el joven y a la vez antiguo faraón egipcio, seguía sin poder explicarse su comportamiento en la parte superior de la casa, en la habitación de Yugi, pero se le dificultaba aún más entender la actitud de su aibou.

Al principio creyó que todo se lo agradecía a una posible depresión por parte del muchacho, falta de sueño, de comida ….¡cualquier cosa!

Y al verlo comportarse de esa manera…toda explicación lógica y coherente se vino abajo

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?, en verdad deseaba saberlo, aunque subir por segunda ocasión a preguntarle que le pasaba de la manera más atenta y amable no era la solución y mucho menos podía pedírselo por las malas.

Por que, efectivamente, Yugi había estado insoportable durante todo el día, quizás hasta el grado de ser odioso pero Yami entendía que cualquiera podía levantarse con el pie izquierdo (haberse tropezado con la alfombra y caer al piso, llegar tarde a la escuela, ser castigado…definitivamente le había ido mal), no se podía enojar con él por que quizás en parte no tenía la culpa, el enojo era de tal magnitud que no podía controlar sus actos y a parte…se trataba de su pequeño aibou, ¿cómo enojarse con él? 

Mil pensamientos y razonamientos vagaban por la mente de Yami, todos a la vez, era difícil obtener una conclusión, se veía muy pensativo: acostado en el mismo sillón en el que había estado Yugi horas antes, boca arriba, viendo el foco de la sala, con las manos detrás de la nuca y con los ojos semiabiertos

Ciertamente ambos compartían un vínculo mental muy especial para ellos, pero aunque contaban con éste, Yami no podía saber como se estaba sintiendo el pequeño en esos momentos, le hacía sentir tan mal el hecho de no poder ayudarlo, deseaba levantarse y subir las escaleras lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas, correr hasta la habitación de Yugi, encontrarlo recostado sobre la cama, ir hacia él, abrazarlo y decirle al oído lo mucho que lo………………………………………amaba. 

El espíritu sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentado, en vano,  apartar esos pensamientos, esa idea que había estado rondando en su cabeza toooodo el santo día. 

Ym: Te torturas tú solito -_-U, sabes bien que nunca se lo vas a decir- dijo para sus adentros con un tono triste y sollozante.

Inconscientemente, una imagen pasajera vino a su mente: ambos, él y su pequeño ángel, Yami y Yugi mirándose de frente,  uno muy cerca del otro, con los ojos semiabiertos, casi abrazados a punto de besars….

Ym: ¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Esta vez el espíritu apartó ese pensamiento golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano completamente extendida tan fuerte que le quedó roja, tanto como la cara como la mano, y por supuesto que dolió _U

Ym: Necesito decírselo necesito decírselo necesito decírselo necesito decírselo…me lleva la….NECESITO DECIRSELO!!!!....pero no sé cómo ;_; 

RIING RIING RIING

Ym: ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!

El teléfono había interrumpido la plática que Yami tenía consigo mismo, detestaba ese molesto sonido proveniente del cacharro ese, aún más que el despertador del cuarto de Yugi. 

Levantó la bocina lo más rápido que pudo, lo último que quería en esos momentos era ser molestado por ese horrible sonido y además existía la posibilidad de que si él no contestaba, Yugi escucharía y bajaría a la sala y lo vería…y…si, sería mejor que contestara.

Ym: Casa de la fam…em…si, bueno?- contestó empleando todas las frases que le había escuchado decir a Yugi cuando contestaba.

-¿Yami? Hola que tal? Que raro que contestes tu n_n

Ym: Ah…hola Tea como estas…

T: Preocupada…¿esta Yugi?

Ym: ¿Esta Yugi?- imitó el tono chillón de la muchacha en su mente intentando pensar en que le iba a responder-  ¬ ¬ uy que pena…ya se durmió- dijo finalmente.

T: Oh…ya veo, creo que es lo mejor para él, no lo vi muy bien hoy

Ym: no me digas…no me había dado cuenta- pensó- si es cierto, ¿Por qué lo castigaron?

T: Ah fue por algo que dijo Joey 

Ym: ¿¿¿Que…dijo???

 T: Si, la verdad no supe bien que fue pero al parecer le molestó mucho a Yugi

Ym: Ya veo…no entiendo que pudo ser

T: Ni yo, pero bueno, será mejor que hable con Yugi mañana en la escuela, espero que ya se sienta mejor.

Ym: Si…yo también- respondió sin mucho interés, estaba perdido en sus propios  pensamientos 

T: Hasta luego Yami

Ya no dijo nada más, al escuchar que la muchacha se despedía de él, colgó la bocina del teléfono casi al instante.

Se quedó inmóvil y de pie frente al teléfono.

"Algo que dijo Jounouchi"  Pensó.

_____________________________

(muy bien niños y niñas, aquí esta una explicación de esas…TODO UN CHORO AL RESPECTO, espero que entiendan un poquito más después de leer esto que viene y si no…de plano se van a confundir aún más O_O)

Y: Todo…tan solitario…tan confuso, me siento…extraño, como decirlo…como si no fuera yo, como si este cuerpo no fuera el mío, de hecho…siento como si no poseyera cuerpo alguno…siento que estoy flotando…en …algún lugar…de la nada, después de todo…¿Quién soy yo? Al final…¡¿Quién soy yo?!- lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer- siento que ya…ya no puedo continuar…que …el final…se acerca….muy lentamente. 

¿Mi destino? Es…demasiado confuso…al igual que todo…y todos, que objetivo tiene…¿por qué sigo en este mundo?

Odio admitirlo pero…él estaba en lo cierto…desde que conozco a…a Yami mi mente…se ha transformado en un mar de preguntas sin respuesta coherente…tantos intentos de razonamiento…están acabando con mi ser…

Por que, un día, de repente otra mente ocupa mi cuerpo y al siguiente, el alma de mi abuelo …¿es encerrada? Y después…esa otra presencia…

=Recuerdo o como siempre les dicen "flashback"=

Ym: ¡Kaiba, Jamás he retrocedido y no empezaré ahora!

El elfo guerrero (o Guardia Celta, como todos lo conocemos) hace ademán de querer atacar a la ya putrefacta última cabeza débil del Máximo Dragón Ojiazul, aquel que combinaba los inigualables poderes de tres majestuosos dragones blancos  y aún a pesar de su tremendo poder, Yami y Yugi encontraron la forma de hacerle frente, incluso de casi vencerle.

Pero el guerrero de capa esmeralda se detiene al escuchar el llamado de su arrepentido maestro y amo, acto seguido, la única cabeza poderosa del dragón ataca al guardián haciendo uso de su poderoso "Burst Stream", haciéndole ganar el duelo a su amo. 

Yugi, ya sin la influencia del espíritu, yace tendido sobre el suelo, hincado y apoyándose con ambas manos, con lagrimas en los bordes de los ojos.

=fin del recuerdo=

Le tengo miedo…por que…¿qué sé exactamente del pasado de Yami? ¿cómo saber que todo lo que ha hecho y dicho es verdadero?...¿¡CÓMO SABER SI PUEDO CONFIAR EN EL DE VERDAD!?- nuevamente lagrimas y un llanto desesperado- a veces…creo que quiere actuar en contra de mi voluntad…¿Por qué? …se…trata….de….de mi propio cuerpo….

=otro recuerdo (no se nota que no tengo inspiración verdad?)=

Y: Bakura esta herido, desde un principio no estuvo en las mejores condiciones para pelear y un ataque del dragón celestial sería devastador…un ataque directo!

Ym: ¿Qué debemos hacer? No podemos rendirnos, de éste duelo dependen muchas cosas…

Y: Lo sé Yami, nuestro lugar en la final de ciudad batallas, el torneo, Sliffer…el destino del mundo entero!!!

Ym: Debemos atacar.

Y: NO!!

Envueltos por la oscuridad del santuario oscuro, ninguno de los dos pudo notar la reaparición del antiguo saqueador de tumbas.

YB(Yami Bakura): (a parte) Marik, necesito que éste cuerpo este en buenas condiciones (a Yami Yugi) ¡He regresado! 

[Osirisu no tenkuu ryu ¡Direct Atack!!] (me encanta como se escucha en japonés n_n)

Fue así como el dragón celestial atacó a Ryou Bakura, haciéndole ganar el encuentro al poseedor de semejante poder en sus manos.

=fin del recuerdo=

Si…creo que le tengo miedo a Yami

=otro máas n____n=

Y: Mou hitori no boku…usar el círculo de Orichalcos es muy arriesgado, no pode…

Yugi no pudo terminar, Yami se había soltado de éste, dejando el brazo que portaba su disco de duelo en libertad y haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Yugi, el "faraón sin nombre"  activó dicho círculo como carta de campo…

=fin del recuerdo=

No puedo vivir así…

=recuerdo=

-Debes aceptar que eres sólo el juguete del faraón, su sombra, su vehículo. ¿Por qué no lo analizas bien pobre mortal…eh? Sin ti, el espíritu del faraón no podría moverse en esta extraña dimensión, en este horrible tiempo…

Seguiría encerrado en el rompecabezas milenario, de no ser por ti claro esta ¿verdad? Debes ver que desde un inicio él sólo te ha utilizado, y ahora… ¿quieres que hablemos de los duelos que han tenido?  Dime, ¿Quién es el que realmente los ha ganado absolutamente todos? ¿Tu? Claro que no, entonces ¿Quién? El faraón, obviamente.

Yugi ya tenía control sobre sus extremidades, y sin embargo se encontraba en el piso, arrodillado, con la cabeza agachada y la mirada hacia abajo, lagrimas nacían en sus ojos.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que semejante discurso no haría cambiar de parecer a Yugi con respecto de Yami, cualquiera diría que nada cambiaría los sentimientos de éste hacia su eterno protector y sin embargo, el sombrío sujeto que había visto escasas dos veces en toda su vida y por un lapso de tiempo menor a dos minutos ya le había cambiado toda su forma de ver la vida. 

-Después de haber poseído tanto poder en su antiguo imperio ¿crees que doblaría su imagen ante ti? Es un faraón, en cierta forma, lo sigue siendo ya que aún posee el poder para serlo, lo tiene todo…aahh no, eso es falso, le falta algo…le hace falta un cuerpo, TU cuerpo para poder moverse, eso    es     todo    lo     que    quiere    de    ti.

El joven Mutou no pudo evitar romper en llanto, ya no pudo contenerse.

=fin del recuerdo (y de la explicación toda droga)=

Ahora sé que tengo que hacer…

--------

Ym: Ajuuum!!- bostezó el espíritu volviendo a recostarse en el sillón de la sala mirando la oscuridad de la fría noche a través del cristal de la ventana, aún pensando en Yugi- espero que mañana se sienta mejor

Dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose cansado y tratando de apartar el desagradable recuerdo de Yugi, la actitud que había tomado ese día, al igual que se sentía incómodo, triste y algo extraño, después de todo, no acostumbraba a pasar la noche y menos a dormir en un lugar que no fuera el rompecabezas, artículo milenario que siempre colgaba del cuello de Yugi y que descansaba sobre el pecho del pequeño, tan cerca de su corazón.

Le hacia tanta falta esa calidez, el calor del cuerpo de su aibou…pero que diablos!!!! Le hacia falta Yugi!!!!, y ya no podía negar que esa idea existía en su mente. 

Continuará….

Oooooohhhhhhhh noooooooo …n_nU disculpen el capítulo tan gacho, tenía que dar una explicación de mas o menos que paso con Yugi no? no por nada se puso tan loco y le medio mentó la madre a Yami, pero el próximo cap. Vendrá más pronto lo jurooo ;_; 


	6. Le Ciel

Sip, aquí más de mis locuras (SSIIIIIII MAAAAAASSSS XD), ahora a responder reviews…

Amazona Verde: Gracias por decirme que me esta quedando chido, es lo que necesito para continuar ;_;, y por qué Yugi se dejó influenciar? Digamos que hay un poquito de magia por ahí…

Cindaquilpr: Yami…pues…va a hacer algo, sin duda que lo va a hacer pero…todavía no n___n

CAFI: Que bien que te acordaste de mi fumada de fic XD, ya se que todos se sacaron de onda al ver como actuó el niñito estupido de Yugi pero como ya había dicho: las personas son muy estupidas para el amor XD, ah no te preocupes por lo de estupido mortal capte el mensaje n_-

Radfel: AAAAAHHHHHHH no puede ser que odies a este wey tanto como a Tea o_o digo…eso fue un gran logro voy a llorar ;_; pero …mmm…de hecho…creo que lo vas a odiar aun mas con lo que viene n_nU.

Capítulo 6 

Wiiiiiii n_n otro más…

Un nuevo día en la ciudad Dominó (si así se llama por si cierta persona sigue haciéndome burla por eso…yo no le puse nombre a la maldita ciudad!!!!) el cual da lugar a una fría mañana de diciembre, las nubes ocultan al débil sol, dando un color grisáceo al cielo, dibujando un deprimente paisaje de invierno. 

Los discretos rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana e iluminaron cálidamente el cansado rostro del antiguo faraón egipcio, por su expresión se podía adivinar que éste no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche y es que su mente tenía ideas mas o menos así de: "ya no te preocupes Yami de seguro no le pasa nada y…y…duérmete ya!!!" "el sillón es muy incómodo, desearía estar durmiendo en el rompecabezas -_-U" "no debo preocuparme por eso, chance y mañana se le pasa el coraje n_n" "pero…y si no?"

Se quedó algunos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados mirando el exterior, al cielo, sin moverse, estaba tendido sobre el sillón, quieto, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y por increíble que parezca, no pensaba en absolutamente nada.  Parecía como si el mundo entero dejara de tener sentido. 

Cerró los ojos, esta vez por completo, nuevamente intentando quedarse dormido otra vez. 

Y repentinamente…

TIIIIIIINNNNNG

La alarma del reloj de la sala se activó al dar la hora en punto, dejando emitir un fuerte chirrido, el cual fue repetido unas cuantas veces, lo que consiguió despertar por completo al desvelado  Yami, quien al escuchar semejante escándalo casi se cae del sillón al piso de no ser por que alcanzó a sostenerse, mejor dicho, agarrarse del sillón con ambas manos.

Ya estaba completamente despierto y la alarma seguía molestando , llevaba casi dos minutos sonando y el joven faraón no podía evitar ese ruido tan espantoso, ni siquiera tapándose ambos oídos, ni cubriéndose las orejas con almohadas, aunque finalmente se le ocurrió algo, un poco "agresivo" pero lo intentó, aventó una de las almohadas en dirección al reloj y dio en el blanco, haciendo que el aparato cayera al piso golpeándose y con esto, las baterías salieron casi volando de su sitio, así fue como consiguió que la "cosa esa" se callara. 

El faraón se sentó en el sillón subiendo las piernas al mismo, intento peinar su alborotado cabello con ambas manos, se talló los ojos  y nuevamente se quedo mirando el cielo. 

Ym: Yugi…-pronunció en voz baja, casi susurrando, aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

Una ligera brisa recorrió su cuerpo, igual a un escalofrío.

Ym: ¿¿¡¡Yugi!!?? O_O- abrió por completo los ojos y se levantó del sillón casi de golpe y pensó las cosas.

Si la alarma de la sala ya había sonado eso quería decir que eran mas o menos las 10:00 am, o al menos eso creía él, según lo que le había explicado Yugi acerca de la medición del tiempo en esa época actual y que su abuelo ponía la alarma casi siempre a dicha hora, lo que le hacía llegar a la conclusión de que…Yugi ya se había ido a la escuela hace unas…cuantas horas O_O. 

Ym: NOOOOO!!! T_T ahora me quede dormido yo -_-U

--------

-Yugi…Yugi!!! Ey Yugi!!!

Y: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

J: ¡¡VAAMOOOS!!! Amigo no me digas que otra vez no dormiste bien

Y: A…decir verdad Joey, esta vez no dormí bien -_-, ayer sólo me sentía cansado pero si había dormido bien….ahora no…

J: Y ahora…¬¬ por qué fue?

Y: …eh…

Yugi sabía que no podía comentarle su extraña experiencia del día anterior, no era que desconfiara si no que se trataba de algo que no fácilmente se entendía.

Para ambos era otro día de escuela, estaban en clase de educación física al igual que sus amigos Tristán y Tea, ésta última parecía tener algo que decirle al joven duelista desde que lo había visto por la mañana, seguramente tenía que ver con la llamada telefónica realizada la noche anterior, de la cual Yugi no tenía conocimiento alguno.

J: Oye si te sientes mal, ¿por qué no le dices al profe? Seguramente entenderá. 

Y: ¿Tu crees ¬_¬U? Después de que casi toda la clase le rogó por que hiciera la clase en el gimnasio y no aquí al aire libre…

J: Es que hace mucho frío ;_; y a parte se le ocurre dar la clase de natación HOY _U

-Esa es una actitud débil que sin duda alguna me esperaba de ti

El simpático joven rubio escuchó una voz gruesa y seria a sus espaldas, la cual obviamente reconoció al instante.

J: K a i b a ¬¬- dijo furiosa y pausadamente al mismo tiempo que volteaba el rostro para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba en esos momentos.

S: Hola perro faldero. 

Joey se levantó enseguida del lugar en el que se encontraba sentado junto a Yugi, no muy lejos de la piscina para encontrarse cara a cara con su más odiado rival, según él claro. Aunque el joven empresario era consideradamente de mayor altura que él, Joey podía mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, invadido por una ira asesina.

J: Creo que ayer no terminamos cierto asuntito verdad niño rico?? ¬¬- retó mientras hacia tronar sus nudillos. 

S: ¿Niño? ¿Ya te viste en un espejo mocoso?- dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba la punta de la nariz de éste con la yema de su dedo índice. 

J: Oye Kaiba no te gustaría entregarme todos tus dientes?- dijo con fuego en los ojos.

S: No me molestes- puso la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de su contraparte haciendo ademán de querer apartarlo de su camino- ¿qué le pasa a tu amigo?- cuestionó al notar el estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño Yugi.

Normalmente, al verlos pelear, el muchacho se interpondría entre ambos, poniéndose del lado de su mejor amigo, Joey, obviamente, pero por alguna razón desconocida éste había dejado que casi se partieran la cara a medio patio escolar y a él casi casi le había valido madres, suceso que no paso desapercibido para Seto Kaiba.

J: Eso es algo que a ti no te importa ¬¬

S: Solamente puedes decirme eso o ¿que te pasa? ¿es lo máximo que da tu mentecita de cachorro?

J: ¡¡Yaaa fue suficiente!! A parte…¿¡ que carajos estas haciendo TU AQUÍ!?

El joven de cabello castaño permaneció en silencio durante breves segundos, debido a su disgusto y la "enorme alegría" que le provocó el simple hecho de haber visto al joven Kaiba, Joey no había notado el ligero detalle de que Seto vestía el uniforme de la escuela a pesar de que, se suponía que éste ya no asistiría a clases.

S: Tampoco te importa güerito ¬_¬-distrajo su atención de Joey y la dirigió hacia Yugi- oye Yugi ¿Por qué no te traes la cosa esa extraña que siempre te cuelgas eh? Te diste cuenta de que la cadena que la sostenía era demasiado pesada para ti??

El pequeño duelista estrella guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder cualquier cosa, odiaba tener que admitirlo pero de alguna manera, Seto le había hecho recordar a su, actualmente, mayor temor, el espíritu que habitaba "la cosa extraña esa", como le había llamado su rival, ¿quién otro si no Yami?

Al recordarle de la peor manera posible sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, empezando desde la nuca y bajando hasta la cintura, una brisa helada que se acentuó debido a que llevaba puesto únicamente el uniforme de la clase de natación.

Observó la borrosa y cambiante imagen del oscuro cielo reflejada sobre el agua de la piscina una vez mas antes de contestar la interrogante del poseedor de tres dragones legendarios …ah y un Dios egipcio n_n

Y: Kaiba…yo…

-¡¡Yugi!! 

Yugi fue interrumpido al escuchar una vocecilla aguda llamándole desde el otro lado de la alberca, alzó la mirada un poco y pudo notar como su amiga, Tea, le llamaba con el brazo en el aire y la palma de la mano extendida.

Y: Ahora vuelvo muchachos- dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos muchachos presentes, se levantó de su temporal asiento y caminó hacia donde le llamaban, sin prisa alguna, cansado y sin ánimos de hacer cualquier cosa, posiblemente si Joey lo hubiera retado a un duelo en esos momentos le habría ganado en un par de turnos o menos…el muchacho estaba grave.

S: Tu eres su mejor amigo debes saber… ¿qué tiene?

J: No lo sé, de hecho nadie lo sabe, desde ayer que esta así

S:…

Seguramente fue debido a la situación la que hizo que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que habían hablado más de dos palabras sin usar las frases "perro faldero" o "eso a ti te vale m…" o "por que no te vas mucho a la…." Etc etc

Habían conversado durante más de 30 segundos sin ofenderse el uno al otro, eso si que debía recordarse en la historia de siempre O_O.

Pero eso no era todo, los dos permanecían quietos, sin hablarse, únicamente observando el agua moverse, las hojas de los árboles meciéndose, el cielo…

-¡¡VIEEEJOOO!!!! ¿Me viste hacer esa entrada tan de pocas tuercassss??? 

La calma fue interrumpida, el más alto del grupo de amigos de Yugi llegó corriendo hacia donde estaban Seto y Joey saltando alegremente después de realizar la hazaña del día para él.

Mientras tanto Yugi ya estaba junto a Tea .

T: Es tu turno Yugi, debes hacer la evaluación- comentó con su habitual sonrisa empalagosa en el rostro y su tan amigable tono de voz. 

Y: ¿Eh?...ah si, claro…

T: Ya te sientes mejor?- cuestionó algo preocupada recordando  el poco común estado de salud y ánimo de su amigo.

Y: esteee…si creo que me siento mejor- mintió al respecto, lo cual era evidente.

Las marcas debajo de sus ojos, su tono de voz, su forma de caminar, lenta y pausada le delataban, sin duda alguna estaba peor que el día anterior.

Ella no dijo nada al respecto, posiblemente Yugi no quería ser cuestionado más por eso mismo había mentido desde un principio, desde que se había quedado dormido en clase y se había ganado un castigo en el pasillo fuera del salón.

Únicamente se limitó a indicarle, por medio de la mirada y una seña, hacia donde tenía que dirigirse para comenzar a realizar la actividad física asignada a la clase. 

Y: …Yami…- fue lo único que dijo apenas separando los labios, en un susurro ahogado totalmente inaudible para cualquier humano, pero…¿para un espíritu?

-------------

Ym: Posiblemente …siga enojado…de no ser así…me hubiera despertado y…-tragó saliva antes de continuar a pensar en voz alta, de por sí su voz ya sonaba algo vacía y triste- me hubiera dicho que lo acompañara…como siempre…por que debo…protegerlo…….es mi deber en esta…..

Una repentina sensación le obligó a detenerse antes de continuar.

Ym: Yugi…- dijo preocupándose como nunca antes o no podía recordar si había experimentado un nerviosismo similar al que vivía en esos momentos.

Muchas ideas pasaron por su mente, algo le había pasado a su pequeño protegido, debía saber el por qué y principalmente QUÉ!!

Pero una idea le atormentaba…¿y si seguía enojado con él?

Ym: ¡Ya basta!

El espíritu egipcio apartó cualquier tipo de pensamiento negativo de su mente, si seguía actuando con tanta inseguridad y cuestionando cada hecho que realizaba, decía, escuchaba…nunca ayudaría a Yugi con su posible depresión.

Debía dejar de comportarse como un imbécil cobarde y tenía que empezar a ser mas como…como el Yami que todos conocían, no había salvado a la humanidad en dos ocasiones, hace cinco mil años y la segunda no hace mucho, con su actual actitud, debía ser más fuerte, mas seguro de si mismo, ¡¡dejar de pedir para comenzar a exigir!! ¡decir lo que sentía y sobre todo…demostrarlo!

Así que su primera prioridad era ir cerca de su aibou y protegerlo como debía haber hecho desde un principio aunque él no quisiera.

El único problema era que al parecer Yugi no llevaba consigo el rompecabezas -_-U...

----------------------------

Le tomó algún tiempo poder encontrar a Yugi pero finalmente lo consiguió n_n…

Yami, siguiendo aquella sensación que le obligó a ir en busca de Yugi intentó encontrar al pequeño, lo que le condujo hasta la enfermería de la escuela.

Y ahí estaba el joven duelista, campeón del torneo de Pegasus, finalista de ciudad batallas, el único con el talento suficiente para derrotar a Marik, el joven que había despertado al poderoso dragón sin nombre que después nombraría como Timaeus, tan fuerte en esas ocasiones, indestructible en compañía del espíritu del faraón milenario y ahora, a diferencia de esas veces, se veía débil y sin fuerzas, con el rostro completamente pálido.

Yacía en una de las camas de la enfermería escolar con el pecho descubierto y todo el cuerpo empapado, las gotas de lluvia ya comenzaban a hacerse visibles afuera, no había nadie presente a parte de Yami, quien no salía de su asombro, un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo…una nueva preocupación se hizo presente para el aterrado faraón "sin nombre". 

CONTINUARÁ….

n_n lo ven? Dije que el capítulo vendría rápido y aquí ta, si me quedo aún peor tengo una excusa diferente a todas las demás: no encuentro mis lentes -_-U y casi no alcanzo a distinguir la pantalla, pero bueno creo que después de esto se confundieron todavía más pero como ya lo he dicho, de eso se trata XD


	7. kimi No Tame ni dekiru Koto

Muuuy bien, es viernes…el último de mis vacaciones el primero del año y…como siempre, he desperdiciado mis vacaciones ;_____;….aaaaahhh ya era para que terminara el mugroso fic pero ya que ¬_¬U aunque sea…les esta gustando verdad? n_nU…verdad??? O_O

Radfel : que si soy miope…mmm….en realidad si, lo soy n____n como no tienes ni idea, el wey ese…pues…morirá o no morirá mmm que buena pregunta! O_O

Amazona Verde: Esa Tea, realmente no tiene mucho que ver en la historia nada mas esta para estorbar XD, aunque si como que quiere con Yugi, siempre le anda dando las nal…digo, las gracias…quien sabe de qué verdad? n_nU

Noodle-TK: sonso Yami?? Claro, más bien bruto como ya había dicho n_n y bueno ya se lo dira…

Hikaru: no te preocupes te juro que la pareja joey/kaiba no se ha quedado en el olvido, si van a aparecer el problema es que se me dificulta un poco esa pareja pero bueno n.nU

Cindaquilpr : El romance entre Yugi y Yami pues….mmmm n_________n muy pronto, muy muy pronto. 

Capítulo 7

"¡VETE!! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!" 

Se repetía así mismo el joven faraón, recordando  la última vez que pudo ver a Yugi, su mente reproducía cada detalle, por mínimo que fuera, de aquel hecho: el rostro nervioso y aterrado del pequeño, su tono de voz débil y desesperado y sobre todo, recordaba sus ojos, aquellos que siempre había visto llenos de una inmensa alegría e inocencia en esos momentos los pudo apreciar inundados en una profunda ansiedad y un inexplicable temor. 

Después de haber reproducido ese recuerdo uno y otra vez hasta el cansancio durante la mayor parte de la noche, el espíritu no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión, su aibou cada vez se comportaba más raro y en esos momentos únicamente deseaba que todo regresará a como estaba antes, "hasta antes de ayer por la mañana" pensaba, aún recordando la forma en la que había despertado a Yugi, el ligero contacto entre ambos y el rechazo por parte del faraón hacia el muchacho…

Sencillamente, no podía evitar sentirse culpable y miserable.

Sin embargo el hecho que lo hacia sentir aún más intrigado era que Yugi estaba casi perfecto antes de que él bajara a la cocina de la casa y al regresar éste, Yugi ya estaba como loco… 

¿Qué había pasado en ese breve lapso de tiempo? ¿Qué pudo hacer que Yugi le hablara así a Yami? 

No podía saberlo, había tantas preguntas que no podía responder por si mismo, sentía que había fallado en su deber de protegerlo, sobre todo al verlo en aquel estado tan deprimente, desde que había salido de la casa y seguido el rastro de Yugi como pudo deseaba que aquel mal presentimiento fuera producto de su actual nerviosismo, de su preocupación excesiva y no era así, por que efectivamente, a Yugi le había pasado algo malo. ¿Qué? Tampoco podía saberlo. 

Intentando salir de su asombro, Yami se dispuso a acercarse al pequeño pero algo se lo impidió, escuchó como alguien abría la puerta al otro lado de la misma.

El primero en entrar al lugar fue Joey, con su desesperación tan habitual, casi azotando la puerta para ver como se encontraba su amigo.

J: ¡¡YUGI!! T_T- se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al pequeño.

Tr: Cálmate viejo ¿no ves que sigue dormido? ¬_¬U- le dijo en tono de regaño al mismo tiempo que entraba también a la enfermería.

La última persona en entrar fue Tea, cabizbaja y temiendo por la salud de Yugi, dejando atrás a Seto Kaiba, quien, por increíble que pareciera, se había preocupado por él, aunque no tenía pensado entrar a donde estaban ni Yugi ni sus amigos, le bastaba con saber que estaba bien.

Al escuchar lo que el médico tenía que decir, sabía que el pequeño no corría peligro, así que se fue sin decir nada a nadie, aunque todos seguían sin saber que diablos hacia en la preparatoria.

Yami observó como Kaiba se retiraba del lugar hasta desaparecer al dar la vuelta en una esquina, por suerte nadie podía verlo en esos momentos, de no haber sido así…no quería imaginarse todo los posibles insultos que recibiría por parte del joven Kaiba. Desde afuera del cuarto, observaba con atención a Yugi, lo que hacían sus amigos, por alguna razón, el hecho de que Seto se retiró del lugar tranquilizó al espíritu ya que, según él, de haber sido algo verdaderamente grave, el amo y señor de Obelisk no se hubiera retirado así como así…

A unos pocos metros de donde estaba Yami, su pequeño protegido comenzó a despertar…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la primera persona que pudo distinguir fue Joey sin duda alguna, aunque distinguió una imagen borrosa al principio pero sabía de quien se trataba, movió un poco la cabeza y las siguientes caras que pudo notar fueron las de Tristán y Tea que le miraban un poco más calmados al verlo despertar.

Y: Hola muchachos…- dijo con cierta dificultad y una sonrisa esforzada.

J: ¡¡YUGI!! T_T- volvió a exclamar Joey casi gritando- Si que no asustaste amigo ¿por qué no dijiste que no sabías nadar ;_; ?

T: ¬_¬

Tr: ¬_¬

A diferencia de Tristán y Tea, Yugi permaneció serio ante el comentario de Joey y es que realmente no recordaba la razón por la cual se encontraba en la enfermería, sus últimos recuerdos eran confusos.

T: Yugi… ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Éste se incorporó en la cama, sentándose al mismo tiempo que cubría su cuerpo con las sábanas que le rodeaban, en verdad que hacía frío. 

Y: Si, mejor n_n

J: AL parecer vas a poder tomarte el resto del día, que suerte n.nU

Tr: Es lo mejor para él Joey ¬¬

J: Eso ya lo sé

Y: Eh bueno…-Yugi decidió interrumpir, esos dos comenzarían su pelea diaria- me voy a vestir. 

Yugi salió de la enfermería, esta vez envuelto por una toalla y acompañado de sus amigos, aunque él era el único que podía ver a Yami, en ese estado, esta vez ni siquiera lo notó.

El espíritu observó como éste se alejaba por los pasillos al igual que Seto, se quedó completamente solo, pensando, lamentándose…sentía como si Yugi lo hubiera ignorado completamente, como si le hubiera rechazado…

El sólo pensar en esa posibilidad le partía el corazón.

Ym: Aibou...- dijo tristemente.

----------------

Tiempo después, Yami caminaba detrás del joven duelista, aún sin ser visto por éste, sabía que no debía acercarse a él, ni hacerle notar su presencia, por que al parecer Yugi seguía molesto con él, al haber mandado al diablo su vínculo mental, por eso mismo Yami no podía saber qué estaba pensando el pequeño, por qué estaba molesto…

Yugi caminaba de regreso a la tienda de juegos, había mentido acerca de su estado, si decía que no se sentía bien, como era en realidad, seguramente sus amigos habrían insistido en acompañarlo hasta su casa, principalmente Joey, se hubiera puesto en contra de cualquier maestro o director que no le dejara salir de clases para llevar a su amigo. 

Se veía cansado, el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido, la tonalidad de su cara era pálida.

"¿Qué le había pasado?"

Se repetía Yami con el corazón destrozado y a punto de romper en llanto, claro que no llego a tal extremo, era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer eso.

-------------------------

Yugi entró a su cuarto, estaba muy oscuro, las cortinas no habían sido abiertas y el clima afuera no ayudaba mucho, el cielo seguía completamente gris.

Dejó su mochila encima de la cama, prácticamente se encontraba solo, sabía que no encontraría a su abuelo a esas horas de la mañana, también estaba conciente de que no regresaría en algunas horas a la tienda de juegos.

Suspiró, se sentó en la cama disponiéndose a dormir durante algunas horas pero escuchó un ruido proveniente de su estómago y lo sintió principalmente, así que hizo un pequeño cambio de planes, bajó a la cocina de la casa para ver que encontraba para comer, encontrándose con que no había nada y al momento en el que se disponía a dar media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido algo le hizo sobresaltar. Yami finalmente se hizo visible ante los sorprendidos y en parte, atemorizados ojos de Yugi. 

Y sobre el rostro del espíritu se dibujaba una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos, preocupación evidente…nerviosismo, en parte ira y lo peor de todo era que ninguno podía acertar a adivinar los pensamientos del otro. 

Yami estaba con la mirada hacia el piso, los brazos a los costados y los puños cerrados, respirando lenta y profundamente.

Por su parte, Yugi no sabía que hacer, por su mente sólo pasaba una idea: salir inmediatamente de ahí, tener tan cerca a la persona a la que más pavor le tenía lo ponía muy nervioso. Pero al intentar moverse un milímetro, el espíritu alzó sus manos, en un acto rápido, a la altura de los hombros de Yugi y puso sus manos encima de los mismos, aún con la vista baja, Yugi lo miraba con extrañeza, los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendido exaltadamente. Ahora si que se sentía aterrado, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, aquel sentimiento puro y lleno de ternura había sido borrado para dar lugar a uno contaminado…el cual no tenía por que tener, todas las ideas que le habían metido en la cabeza acerca de su Yami eran erróneas…

Ym: Aibou…- dijo Yami, elevando su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de Yugi, resbalaban por sus mejillas delgadas gotas de sudor  que nacían de su frente, tenía el ceño fruncido, se veía lleno de ira. Tenía dibujada una de esas miradas las cuales reservaba únicamente para los duelos, posiblemente para intimidar, una mirada que nunca creyó usar para con Yugi.

Y: …

Ym: ¿Qué… te esta… pasando?- dijo débilmente, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, tragó saliva y esperó a la respuesta que su protegido debía brindarle.

Pero Yugi esquivó la mirada, la cual estaba clavada en sus ojos e intentó safarse de los brazos de Yami, ponía tanta presión en sus manos que sin darse cuenta, lo estaba lastimando, aún así permaneció callado, colaborando con el espantoso silencio que los envolvía y les resultaba agobiante.

Ym: ¡Dímelo!- gritó, dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Repentinamente su cara, la misma que dibujaba una expresión de coraje y confusión, cambió a ser una de infinita tristeza, sus ojos finalmente dejaron escapar todos los sentimientos de frustración que reprimía en su interior en forma de amargas lágrimas, Yugi nuevamente le miró extrañado.

Ym: dímelo…por favor…- dijo en forma de súplica, rompiendo finalmente en llanto, con esto, no pudo evitar dejar de mirar los ojos de Yugi, que parecían estar perdidos, para poder abrazarlo.

Hundió parte de su rostro en el hombro del pequeño aún abrazándolo con fuerza en los brazos, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo. Sintiéndose invadido por la tristeza, el sentido de frustración al no poder hacer nada por su pequeño duelista, al no poder adivinar la causa de lo que le estaba molestando tanto, que lo había cambiado tanto de un día para otro. Lloró desconsoladamente apoyado sobre el hombro del ser que tanto adoraba, mientras que él, por su parte, no entendía ningún acto realizado por Yami.

Breves segundos pasaron antes de que Yugi comenzara a llorar también, sus ojos no parpadeaban ni un segundo, aún así, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas juntándose en la barbilla y cayendo sobre la espalda de Yami.

Y: …Yami…- dijo en un gemido de dolor ahogado.

=Recuerdos=

Ym: Yugi tenía razón, arriesgar todo el duelo al esperar una carta…-se lamentó el espíritu- ¿quién soy yo al arriesgar las almas de sus amigos y familiares?

Y: Claro que podemos…- dijo Yugi poniendo su mano sobre la de Yami.

Con esto, Yami entendió que no estaba solo, lo único que necesitaba para ganar cualquier duelo era la compañía del pequeño.

Así fue como ambos pudieron ganar una de las batallas más difíciles en el reino de los duelistas, uno en contra de Mai…

--------

Y: Lo hicimos!!

Ym: Claro, fue el apoyo y el amor de…tus amigos.

Y: Y tu determinación…

Sin duda alguna, Yugi no hubiera podido derrotar a Pegasus, en aquel duelo decisivo en el torneo, de no haber sido por la ayuda del espíritu, siempre estaba a su lado…

----------------------

Y: El espíritu esta a salvo…lo logramos

Después de haber tenido ese difícil duelo en contra del bandido Keith en aquel almacén abandonado, Yugi se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba de Yami, de lo mucho que le agradecía al destino haberlo puesto en su camino…

---------

Y: Pero…como sé que no voy a perderte?

Ym: Tu no vas a perderme Yugi, yo confío en ti- dijo el espíritu dirigiéndose a su aibou empleando un tono de voz más suave de lo normal.

No importando lo que les deparara el destino, Yami y Yugi lo enfrentarían juntos, ahora sabían que debían permanecer más juntos….

--------------------

Y: Yami…no estas solo…los monstruos en la baraja…y principalmente mi corazón…estarán…siempre…contigo

Decía dificultosamente Yugi con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que Yami, estando en los brazos del espíritu, después del cruel duelo que se vio forzado a aceptar, saliendo como ganador el joven faraón.

Lentamente el alma del pequeño se fue desvaneciendo de los brazos de Yami, desapareciendo por completo al fin, dejando a Yami con el corazón destrozado.

Ym: ¡Aibou!- gritó rompiendo en llanto.

=Fin de recuerdos=

(porqué me salte del capítulo cincuenta y tantos al 163…simplemente ¡por que no iba a describir TODAS  las escenas yaoi de estos dos verdad? ¡no acabaría! Bueno si…pero me llevaría mucho tiempo n_n)  

Yugi comenzó a llorar de la misma forma en la que lo hacía Yami esta vez sin reprimirse, movió un poco su rostro de tal manera que la mitad de la cara quedó junto a la cabeza de Yami, más específicamente, junto a su cabello, al mismo tiempo que gemía por el dolor que "algo" le estaba causando.

Al reflexionar acerca de aquellos recuerdos tan agradables junto a Yami, Yugi se dio cuenta de que podía confiar en él, el espíritu siempre le había demostrado que lo necesitaba, que sin él a su lado su mundo se derrumbaba, que ambos formaban un solo ser, que su unión era algo tan fuerte que no se podía describir, que…

Yami ya le había demostrado de mil maneras sus sentimientos más profundos hacia su protegido, pero indirectamente, ahora faltaba la prueba más difícil, tenía que expresárselo con palabras, aunque todo ya estaba prácticamente dicho, todo era cuestión de que el joven Mutou reflexionara y recordara, esta vez con el corazón.

Y: P…per…perdóname…- dijo tristemente dejando salir aquella palabra en forma de susurro apagado confundiéndose con su inconsolable y amargo llanto. 

Yami se separó un poco de él para mirarlo de frente, después recargó la cabeza del pequeño contra su pecho aún abrazándolo, rodeando su espalda y juntando su rostro al de él. 

Ym: no…tengo nada que perdonarte Yugi…tu no has hecho nada…el del error fui yo…perdóname

Yugi no respondió nada al respecto, sólo abrazó con más fuerza a su protector y siguió llorando, con los ojos cerrados, no tardó mucho en notar que Yami seguía haciéndolo también. 

Ym: Yugi...nunca…me apartaré de tu lado, confía siempre en mi..por favor… nunca…-se detuvo antes de continuar, brevemente después finalizó- nunca me dejes…mi…pequeño

Repentinamente Yugi paró de llorar, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Yami nunca le había llamado de tal manera, nunca le había pedido tal cosa, al parecer, empezaba a entender lo que sentía y aún así el espíritu debía decírselo…así es, había llegado el momento…debía hacerlo…

Ym: …Yu…Yugi- se separó un poco de él para volver a verlo de frente- yo…

(chan chan chan chaaaaaan……ahora si niñitas llegó el momento que yo sé que querían :) …aaahhh como la hago de emoción…fiu fiu…hace frío no? n_n…bueno yaaaa)

Ym: …yo- tragó saliva, sabía que iba a ser difícil y sin duda, a lo que más temía en esos momentos era al rechazo

Y: ¿Yami?

Ym: yo…te………………

Y: …-por su parte, ya había dejado de llorar y ahora escuchaba con suma atención lo que tenía que decir el milenario faraón.

Ym: …-nuevamente tragó saliva, inhaló profundamente y…- ¡¡¡YUGI YO TE AMO!!!- exclamó casi gritándole en la cara, acto seguido, agachó la cabeza mirando al piso de la sala y con las mejillas sonrosadas, sudando, con un nudo en la garganta, esperando a lo que Yugi iba a decirle o a ver como reaccionaría. 

Yami tuvo que esperar unos cuantos segundos, segundos que parecían minutos que se convertían en horas…antes de que el pequeño respondiera con palabras…o actos.

Finalmente, el joven Mutou tomó cartas en el asunto; abrazó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de su protector, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del mismo, comenzando a bajar al piso, arrodillándose junto a las piernas de Yami, abrazándolas y aún con lagrimas en los ojos. 

Yami no pudo entender al instante lo que quería decirle así que tuvo que pasar a otro acto, después de todo, ya le había dicho lo más difícil…y no lo había tomado tan mal así que, que importaba lo que haría después…

El espíritu se arrodilló junto al muchacho mirándolo a los ojos, lentamente llevó ambas manos a la barbilla de Yugi, entrecerrando los ojos acercó su rostro al suyo lentamente ante la mirada consternada y el sonrojo del muchacho, y haciendo a un lado todas sus preocupaciones y dudas(en otras palabras, valiendo madres) después dejó de actuar lentamente para acercarse en un acto rápido e inesperado, quizás para ambos, y rozó los labios de su aibou con los suyos, besándolo, pasando sus manos por los cabellos del pequeño, disfrutando aquel momento, Yugi seguía sorprendido, mirando los ojos cerrados del espíritu tan cerca de él.

En breve, Yami se separó nuevamente para observar a su Hikari, sonriéndose a sí mismo al notar que éste no estaba enojado.

Ym: En este tipo de situaciones…se acostumbra a cerrar los ojos- dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojado levemente.

Por su parte, Yugi dejó escapar una leve sonrisa, tierna e inocente, tal y como la esperaba Yami, cautivándolo aún más.

El espíritu, invadido ahora por un sentimiento nuevamente desconocido para él e inexplicable para su cuerpo no pudo evitar rodear el cuerpo de su pequeña luz con ambos brazos atrayendo su cuerpo al del espíritu.

Por su parte, Yugi no salía de su asombro, simplemente no podía, nuevos sentimientos, al igual que a Yami, invadieron su cuerpo, nuevos pensamientos habitaron su mente, una nueva y especial forma de ver su destino, el camino que tenía por delante…seguramente al lado de Yami, varias ideas cruzaron su mente, mente dividida en dos partes, una intentaba asimilar su maravilloso presente y la otra imaginaba el futuro…

Y: ¿Por qué?...¿Yami? ¿lo ha dicho?...no puedo creerlo- pensó para sus adentros aún muy consternado.

Yami comenzó a pasar sus dedos por entre los cabellos de Yugi con una mano mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a brindarle y llenarlo de suaves y tiernas caricias alrededor de su sonrojado, pero a la vez frío, rostro y así, atrajo más a su aibou a su pecho lo suficiente como para decirle algo al oído.

Ym: Yugi…por favor…dime que te esta molestando…me duele tanto verte así…si no me dices, es obvio que no puedo hacer nada y me siento realmente inútil al verme en ese estado de impotencia, deseo ayudarte, mi deber es protegerte pase lo que pase, hasta ayer, seguías siendo el dulce y sonriente ángel que yo conocía pero…-no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales fueron las culpables de que su voz adoptara un tono débil y tembloroso- en estos momentos no sé…y…-miró hacia otro lado- no me había atrevido a preguntar el motivo de tu tristeza o de tu actitud hacia mi, me preocupas…en verdad…

Antes de poder continuar el faraón milenario esperó durante breves instantes una posible respuesta o reacción por parte del pequeño, al no obtenerla prosiguió…

Ym: también…me había sentido…incapaz de…-se sonrojó antes de continuar- decirte lo que realmente significas para mi…déjame demostrarte que puedo protegerte…¿si? ¿Yugi?

Tímidamente, el pequeño ser oculto bajo sus brazos asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Yami besó la misma al obtener dichos resultados.

Después, el espíritu tomó ligeramente la barbilla de Yugi para ver su rostro, sus ojos, en el acto sintió como el pequeño respiraba profundamente, lo cual le hizo pensar a Yami que estaba llorando, al mirarlo se percató de que sus pensamientos estaban en lo cierto, pues en los ojos del muchacho se originaban delgados caminos de lagrimas, pero también tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba durmiendo…

Tanta emoción en tan poco tiempo y finalmente la confesión por parte de su eterno protector y oscuridad, también amada, debieron cansarlo demasiado.

Al notarlo, Yami abrazó con mayor fuerza a su protegido y aún sabiendo que probablemente éste no le escucharía dijo unas últimas palabras al oído antes de llevarlo a su habitación:

Ym: por el momento…aún no sé qué te pasa mi Yugi pero ahora sé cómo ayudarte…me quedaré contigo, estaré siempre a tu lado, como tu espíritu, tu Yami, quedarme a tu lado…eso es lo que puedo hacer por mi pequeño duelista, mi protegido, mi aibou, mi hikari, mi angel, mi Yugi…mi amor.

CONTINUARA…

;_; finalmente terminé este mugroso capítulo, que realmente estaba fácil ¬_¬ no sé por que me tarde tanto…pero bueeeeno n____n lo sé, este fue uno de los caps. más "normales" de lo que va de la historia, pero es que se va a poner todavía más fumado XD si, así como lo leen.

En fin, espero que les guste ^_^


	8. Shadow of Doubt

Yaaaaaaa sé, no hay excusa para justificar el tiempo que he dejado abandonada mi historia, simplemente…Perdón _U, es que….aaaahhh la principal razón por la que esto estuvo ausente fue: no tenía conexión ;_; sisisisi ya sé, hay ciber cafés…pero…u_u mmm la neta tuve (y tengo) problemas de tipo…mmm…estúpidos!! digo, sentimentales… y creo que no acabaré antes de que termine el invierno pero bueno, haré el intento.

Espero que les siga gustando esta fumada mía n_nU

Capítulo 8

Shadow of Doubt

Algunas cuantas horas después de la inusual llegada de Yugi a la tienda de juegos, debido a la hora ya que acostumbraba a llegar mucho después por razones obvias: la escuela, el pequeño duelista experto estaba descansando tranquilamente en su cuarto con la cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas, la luz de la fría mañana apenas podía notarse dentro de la pequeña recámara, él, aún vestía el uniforme azul marino de la escuela y estaba recostado sobre la cama, aún tendida, no había hecho falta una sábana que cubriera su delgado cuerpo ya que su cuarto era cálido y el muchacho parecía no tener frío a pesar del clima en el exterior, eso sin mencionar que el espíritu del faraón milenario se encontraba muy cerca de él, sentado a su lado como hace tan sólo un día atrás, con la diferencia de que, en esta ocasión no se veía presionado por el tiempo ni por la escuela ni por tener que despertar a Yugi tan bruscamente, hecho que, según el espíritu, había desencadenado todo el resentimiento por parte de Yugi hacia Yami, pero nuevamente no sabía que se equivocaba.

Yami estaba sentado al lado de Yugi, acariciando su rostro suavemente con el dorso de su mano sin mirarlo, con la atención perdida en algún punto de la habitación, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando y cabeceando, bostezando a ratos y retirándose las lágrimas que su aparente sueño y cansancio le obligaban a derramar, en esos instantes era cuando más lamentaba tener esa mala costumbre de preocuparse de más, ya que de no ser así no hubiera pasado toda la maldita noche con los ojos completamente abiertos mirando el techo de la sala de la tienda de juegos, pensando en una posible respuesta a la tan intrigante cuestión de los mil millones de dólares  "¿por qué Yugi se enojó conmigo?", respuestas que iban desde "Se enojó con uno de sus amigos, reprobó a alguna materia" hasta "se enojó por que no soy rival para él en ese extraño juego ;_;" y después de obtener una respuesta "mas o menos" coherente se le venían a la mente mil soluciones para hacer que su pequeño compañero de duelos recuperará el brillo en su rostro, su felicidad.

Pero para su alegría, en esos momentos todo era paz para él y su protegido, posiblemente ese amargo episodio de sus vidas ya había terminado con el final feliz que Yami esperaba tanto, finalmente le había confesado a Yugi lo que éste sentía por él y aunque el joven Motou no le respondió claramente, al menos no aún, tampoco se había enojado todavía más ni lo había golpeado ni…en pocas palabras, su reacción no había sido negativa y quizás la notable y presente timidez en el pequeño había evitado que éste dijera un posible "yo también te amo Yami"…aunque…también podría significar que Yugi no dijo nada por no hacer sentir mal al milenario faraón o tal vez esa sumisa reacción fue un "déjame pensarlo" o chance y,……

Ym: aaaaaahhh -_-U- suspiró desganadamente al sentirse aún más presionado al pensar en tantas respuestas a la reciente reacción de su luz, tanto pensar le generaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza seguido por una fuerte sensación de sueño y cansancio…

Yami decidió apartar su mente de ese recuerdo tan fresco que tenía, de él y Yugi, abrazados no hace mucho tiempo, sobre el piso de la cocina, ambos llorando y el más pequeño de los dos con la mirada perdida en el infinito…una escena que no vivía todos los días…

El faraón experto en duelo de monstruos no lo sabía pero, existía otra posibilidad  presente en el destino, la cual enunciaba que "ese" amargo episodio que ambos, él y su protegido, vivían, apenas comenzaba, que aquel intenso dolor por el que ambos pasaron era sólo y únicamente "la punta del iceberg".

Yami comenzó a quedarse dormido aún acariciando suave y lentamente el rostro de Yugi cuando de repente algo le hizo sobresaltar…

-¿A qué crees que se deba?- escuchó Yami, muy silenciosamente casi como un susurro que se lleva el viento.

Examinó minuciosamente la habitación con la mirada, cada rincón, casi decidido a ponerse de pie en el instante, prender las luces y buscar el origen de aquel extraño ruido, aunque prefirió quedarse inmóvil en donde estaba, esperando a escuchar algo parecido de nueva cuenta…

El tiempo pasó y no escuchó nada, volvió a acomodarse en la cama junto a Yugi…ese último suceso había hecho que su corazón casi saltara aunque seguía mostrando un temple firme y seguro de si mismo.

Decidió no dormirse, algo no estaba bien, se preocupaba de más y posiblemente hasta inventaba problemas imaginarios sin solución alguna aparentemente pero…no había dejado de ser intuitivo y cauteloso, por alguna razón, sentía que algo le decía que no se durmiera, que no descuidara a Yugi, ese simple sentimiento le preocupaba todavía más, se sintió estúpido al desear por unos instantes que el abuelo de Yugi regresara de quien sabe donde diablos estaba, odiaba admitirlo pero, estaba asustado y no sabía por qué, lo peor de todo era que la oscuridad de la habitación, la soledad de la casa y el hecho de que Yugi estuviera durmiendo más a parte el que quizás no había persona alguna en muchos metros a la redonda debido a que eran horas de escuela y trabajo…nada de eso ayudaba mucho a la actual situación de Yami.

-------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la escuela de Domin

J: Y …¿cómo creen que este Yugi? 

Tr: Parecía algo desganado

J: ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Esa clase si que aturde a cualquiera ¬¬

Tr: No Joey…no fue por eso- el más alto del grupo comenzaba a preocuparse nuevamente por su amigo.

En respuesta, el rubio únicamente se encogió de hombros, suspirando y mirando el oscuro cielo a través de la ventana del aula.

J: Tristán… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Yugi?

-Tu deberías saberlo ¿no?, supuestamente eres su mejor "amigo"- se escuchó una conocida voz justo detrás del muchacho de ojos marrones, haciendo énfasis justamente en la palabra "amigo".

J: Bueno, y a ti que más te da???!!!!- exclamó casi gritando, al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el multimillonario dueño de Obelisk.

Tr: Ya van a empezar -_-U- dijo mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio, observando el piso.

Estaban en receso, tenían unos cuantos minutos entre clase y ya faltaba poco para que empezara la siguiente asignatura, por lo que aún el salón se encontraba semivacío.

Después de la reacción que tuvo Joey al escuchar el comentario de Kaiba, ambos se quedaron casi inmóviles, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, otra actitud un tanto extraña por parte de ambos duelistas rivales a muerte, por lo general, acostumbraban a decirse todos los insultos que les llegaban a la mente, o mejor dicho a gritarse, eso si, siendo siempre Seto el poseedor de un semblante más tranquilo y quedando Joey como el loco infantil.

J: ¿Por qué no lo arreglamos de una vez?- cuestionó el rubio al más alto, empleando un tono de voz y una actitud todavía más extraña tratándose de él, tan serio, tan diferente.

Su atacante sólo se limitó a continuar mirándolo a los ojos fríamente, al mismo  tiempo que elevaba ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, cerrando una de ellas formando un puño y haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

S: Por mi esta bien- contestó aún más serio, con un tono que nunca se creería que llegara a usar con el muchacho que tanto ridiculizaba y posiblemente odiaba…

La cosa si que empezaban a ponerse muy extraña, cualquiera que lo viera por primera vez no creería que en tiempos anteriores se comportaban como un perro y un gato, se podría acertar a una de dos posibles respuestas: que todo eso ahora SI iba en serio y de plano estaban a punto de partirse la madre o…que se disponían a hacer las pases. 

Algo si era seguro, lo que había dicho Joey, "Arreglar esto de una vez", iba en serio.

Por otra parte, Tristan sólo les observaba con la mirada hacia arriba, ya que él estaba sentado en su banca mientras que sus dos "compañeros de clase" estaban arreglando sus diferencias, de una manera poco común entre ellos, de pie

Posiblemente seguía ahí, junto a ellos por curiosidad de ver cómo se arreglaban de una buena vez, o por ayudar a su mejor amigo en lo que sería una posible pelea, por aquello de que éste nunca le había podido hacer frente a Seto Kaiba y quizás esa no sería la excepción. 

Por alguna extraña razón, el aula de clases se encontraba ocupada únicamente por el trío, los demás alumnos presentes se habían largado a quien sabe donde, todo para la suerte o quizás la desgracia del ex dueño del Dragón negro de ojos rojos.

Uno de ellos efectuó un repentino movimiento, su improvisado réferi hizo ademán de querer levantarse de su asiento, previniendo el que podría ser el primer golpe, pero algo le obligo a detenerse y permanecer en su lugar.

Un factor externo llamado, Tea…quien inoportunamente entraba al salón casi azotando la puerta contra la pared.

T: Muchachos!! Adivinen que paso!! Dicen que…!- se quedó justo debajo del marco de la puerta, casi gritando su anuncio desde ese punto pero se detuvo al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus amigos- Ehh…¿pasa algo?

Y a regañadientes, Tristan tomo la decisión de ir con ella, a mas o menos explicarle que pasaba y que lo más seguro era que no estuviera ella en ese lugar, ya que posiblemente iba a haber mucha sangre…

Después de todo, la mayor consecuencia de ese encuentro entre ambos rivales sería una nariz rota, un diente fuera de su lugar, uno que otro rasguño en alguna parte del cuerpo, algunos moretones o cualquier otra cosa, a lo mucho un hueso fracturado, pero si eso los hacia felices, y a parte habían decidido arreglar sus diferencias de una buena vez por todas…pues total, que se rompan la madre…

Breves segundos transcurrieron, y una vez finalizados, ambos se encontraban completamente solos…

Y rápidamente, sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de respirar a Joey, Seto Kaiba puso una mano sobre el pecho de éste haciendo presión sobre el mismo, obligándole a echar la espalda hacia atrás, quedando ésta pegada a la pared, el rubio intentó forcejear pero su agresor poseía más fuerza que él, y finalmente, teniendo a su presa arrinconada y como él quería…

Lo primero que pudo pensar Joey fue que Kaiba comenzaría a golpearlo, a humillarlo pero todo había ocurrido tan repentina y rápidamente que no le dio tiempo ni siquiera para gritarlo algo así como "suéltame bastardo!!!" o cualquier otra cosa, únicamente sabía que estaba encajonado, a merced de su mayor y más odiado rival.

En otro rápido e inesperado movimiento, el joven empresario volvió a elevar su mano, esta vez la que tenía libre, pero a la altura del rostro de su victima, lo más obvio o predecible hubiera sido que ahora si lo golpearía pero no fue así, si no que ocurrió todo lo contrario…

Bruscamente tomó su rostro, cubriéndole desde la barbilla hasta la oreja con la palma de la mano y así, obligo al muchacho rubio a mirarlo a los ojos, así fue como se encontró con una mirada que nunca había percibido en aquel "cachorro", una de duda mezclada con sorpresa.

S: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No querías arreglar las cosas de una buena vez?- cuestionó el joven CEO, sin emplear la palabra "cachorro faldero" o "mono", ni siquiera con intención de hacerlo sentir poca cosa y ridiculizarlo, no para nada, ahora era muy diferente…

-------------------------------

Una inspección aún más minuciosa a la habitación que las anteriores, esta vez no sólo con la mirada, y Yami nuevamente llegó a la misma conclusión.

En lo más profundo de su ser sabía que no escuchaba voces y que, mucho menos, se asustaba como un niño tan fácilmente, y menos con plena luz del sol, aunque casi resultaba escasa debida al oscuro cielo cubierto por grisáceas nubes, eso sin contar el hecho de que la habitación seguía a oscuras por las pesadas cortinas.

Aún así, estaba conciente de que era un ser maduro, un espíritu de poco más de cinco mil años de existencia y permanencia  en la tierra, antiguo y poderoso faraón, no podía darse el lujo de asustarse con lo que podía haber sido el simple ruido del viento meciendo los árboles del exterior o cualquier otra cosa de afuera, o quizás de adentro…

Y aún después de revisar bien la habitación, analizar hasta el más insignificante rincón, seguía sin encontrar algo sospechoso, algo que pudiera haber provocado aquel sonido que escuchó, o creyó escuchar algún tiempo atrás. 

Seguro estaba de que no se trataba de Yugi, estaba demasiado cansado y sin duda alguna dormido.

Intentaba convencerse de que sólo había sido su imaginación o consecuencia de no haber descansado correctamente la noche anterior, pero simplemente no podía.

O comenzaba a volverse loco o paranoico, o realmente escuchó algo…

Convencido de que no encontraría alguna respuesta coherente, se quedó sentado e inmóvil al pie de la cama, no muy lejos de donde descansaba su pequeño aibou, se quedo pensando…

Ym: Pero claro…-pensó en voz alta llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente.

Acto seguido, se levantó casi al instante y se inclinó un poco sobre la superficie de la cama para observar a su protegido dormir tranquilamente, similar a un ángel y a la vez débil e inofensivo, le sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Ym: Descuida no estaré lejos, recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre te protegeré- susurró cerca del oído de Yugi.

Después, salió silenciosamente del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él suavemente.

-Ahhh- suspiró- que lastima que no pueda ser así faraón- se escuchó un débil susurró, inaudible para el espíritu, cubriendo toda la habitación.

-------------------------------

Comenzaba a aparecer el atardecer, la mañana ya había quedado atrás, al igual que todos los hechos pasados, mismos que daban vueltas en la mente del milenario faraón, atormentándolo.

Y, aunque a esas horas los rayos del sol debían lucirse en su mayor esplendor, la tienda de juegos, y vivienda del joven Motou, continuaba en sombras.

Aún a pesar de la falta de iluminación en el lugar, el espíritu siguió buscando algo que posiblemente no pudo encontrar en la segunda planta de la casa, a oscuras claro, debido al escaso conocimiento de tecnología moderna que tenía, se le dificultaba, incluso, encontrar el apagador principal…

Minutos después de su descenso al primer piso y de haber dejado a Yugi dormido y solo en su cuarto, Yami se encontró con el mismo resultado: no encontró nada, y aún así, no podía aceptar el hecho de que lo que había escuchado había sido únicamente producto de su imaginación. 

Ym: Yo me rindo -_-U –se resignó finalmente al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba sobre el sillón que le había servido como colchón la noche anterior, mirando el techo nuevamente- No creo…que me este volviendo loco…

Pasaron algunos momentos pacíficos para el cansado faraón, no superficialmente, su actual estado físico le impedía, para su suerte o su infelicidad, sentir cualquier tipo de fatiga, no era nada de eso.

Y en cambio, se sentía cansado emocionalmente, por tantas cosas que pasaban por su abstracta mente, tantos pensamientos y preguntas sin respuesta terminarían por volver loco a cualquiera, aún a un espíritu. 

La constante sombra de la duda se hacía presente en cada oportunidad que se presentaba…

Ym: Yu…¡Yugi!- una extraña y repentina sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Yami, un sentimiento de preocupación.

Sin dudar un segundo, dejó el sillón presurosamente para regresar a donde había dejado a su pequeño Hikari, a cada paso que daba sentía como ese sentimiento se apoderaba de él cada vez más, tanto que al llegar justo a la puerta del cuarto, comenzó a dudar, era tanto su miedo que quería evitar la verdad.

Antes de abrir la puerta, un estruendo le hizo estremecerse, había sido del exterior, un relámpago anunciaba la próxima llegada de la lluvia, seguramente una tormenta, los primeros indicios, unas cuantas gotas, golpearon las ventanas más próximas al faraón, el cielo se oscureció aún más, siendo escasamente iluminado por los relámpagos que quebrantaban su infinita calma y que le atravesaban.

El espíritu colocó una mano débil y dudosamente sobre la perilla de la puerta, casi temblando, gotas de sudor recorrían su pálido rostro, deseos de romper en llanto y comenzar a gritar de desesperación  invadían  todo su ser, sentía vulnerable…no sabía porque…sólo sabía que debía abrir esa puerta…

Finalmente  esa actitud decidida que tanto le caracterizaba se había esfumado por completo, temerosamente giró la perilla y empujó con el mismo miedo la puerta hacia el interior…

CONTINUARÁ…

Mph…jajajajajajajaja…no sé porque, realmente no se la razón…wajajajjaja…¿por qué lo dejé ahí? No sé…según yo, esto iba a terminar en algo más…mmm…como decirlo…interesante? O_O. Pero bueno XD algo me obligo a terminar justo aquí el capítulo.

Soy una desgraciada ¬¬ no he actualizado en…mucho tiempo, y es que…han pasado cosas en mi extraña vida que…mmm ¬_¬U aahh que trauma, en fin…casi…casi puedo jurar que esto se va a terminar antes de que termine el invierno n_nU


	9. Man that you fear

Capítulo 9

The man that you fear

En qué nos quedamos ¬¬U, ah ya! Neto…ahí les va lo que sigue, creo que esto esta llegando a su final…faltaran unos…que serán…yo creo que 3 o 4 capítulos, que bien quedará de 12 o 13 caps n_n casi como Hellsing o Lain XD

Ahora si chatos, la historia:

La leve brisa acompañada de pequeños indicios de agua y tormenta se habían ido, dando lugar a la aparición de pesadas gotas de agua que se estrellaban contra el cristal de las ventanas y resbalaban por la misma juntándose todas en un pequeño charco.

Por alguna extraña razón, el milenario y experto faraón parecía vulnerable y débil, un escena patética según él, debía terminar con ese sentimiento de preocupación tan intenso.

Decidido y a la vez, temeroso y lleno de duda, abrió la puerta de golpe y penetró en el cuarto al instante.

Seguía envuelto en la oscuridad, únicamente se escuchaba el caer de la lluvia, los estruendos provocados por los relámpagos y la agitada respiración de Yami.

El espíritu, en medio de su desesperación, intentó buscar el apagador de la luz de la habitación, el único que sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba y como usar, pero no lo encontró por más que intentó y recorrió la pared con la palma de la mano completamente extendida.

Sin darse tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa, dejó el cuarto en medio de las tinieblas y    casi corrió a la cama donde supuestamente descansaba Yugi, casi decidido a desplomarse sobre la misma y estar junto a la persona que más le importaba, que más deseaba ver en esos momentos.

Únicamente palpó la superficie de la misma, también con algo de miedo por lo que pudiera encontrar, primero inspeccionó las sábanas apenas rozándolas con la yema de los dedos, pero al no sentir la presencia de algún cuerpo, tomó los cobertores con ambas manos y los retiró del lecho arrojándolos desesperadamente sobre el piso alfombrado, dejando así, la cama completamente descubierta.

Ym: ¿Yugi?...-fue la primera palabra que logró articular, era lo único que quería saber en esos momentos. 

¿En dónde esta Yugi? ¿Está bien? ¿Esta molesto por lo que pasó hace unos momentos?

Pero la superficie del lecho estaba vacía, carente de cualquier cuerpo humano,  ese espacio era ocupado únicamente por unas cuantas almohadas y las sábanas, mismas que breves instantes atrás envolvían el cuerpo del muchacho, protegido por el milenario faraón. 

Ym: Yugi…por favor…¿en dónde estas?- preguntó temerosamente al vacío.

Lleno de temor por lo que pudiera suceder, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si Yugi no le respondía, pero así fue, su Hikari no estaba, por consiguiente no le respondía.

El faraón, inundado por un nuevo sentimiento de angustia comenzó a sacudir las sábanas y colchas desesperadamente con la ilusión de poder encontrar a su aibou oculto entre ellas, al no encontrarlo prosiguió con buscar debajo de la cama, detrás de ella, cada segundo que transcurría percibía como se debilitaba aún más, como le fallaban las manos y el tacto, los objetos se le resbalaban, los brazos le temblaban.

Sus oídos ya no respondían, no se sentía capaz de pensar si quiera, tenía la mirada fija en un punto exacto repitiéndose para sus adentros únicamente una cosa: ¿En dónde esta Yugi?

------------------------------

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su pequeño aibou había desaparecido de su vista? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba buscándolo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez en la que pudo apreciar su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de brillo y alegría?

La respuesta a todo eso era una: No lo sé.

Solamente sabía que yacía en el piso,  en medio de la habitación de su aibou con la mirada perdida en dirección hacia el techo, reprimiendo sus deseos de llorar y gritar esperando encontrar, así, a Yugi, el tiempo transcurría pesadamente 

-Entonces, ¿a qué crees que se deba?- escuchó nuevamente ese susurro perdido entre las tinieblas del oscuro cuarto. 

Al instante, Yami se puso de pie sin darse tiempo de realizar cualquier otra acción, observando de reojo minuciosamente  uno y cada uno de los rincones de la habitación.

Ym: ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres?!- retó el espíritu, hablando nuevamente al vacío.

Repentinamente sintió un golpe en la espalda que apenas si lo movió de su posición, volteó enseguida esperando encontrarse con el causante de tanta confusión, giró lentamente su cuerpo hacia atrás, sudando frío y temiendo lo peor, y sin embargo sólo se encontró con una silueta conocida…

Ym: ¿Aibou?

En medio de tanta oscuridad creyó haber visualizado la figura de su pequeño protegido, acto seguido intentó acercarse a él, tocarlo, casi abrazarlo para comprobar de que no estaba soñando o alucinando, para convencerse de que realmente estaba ah

Era falso, otra vez se había equivocado, lo que estaba enfrente de él no era más que su propia imagen, se estaba reflejando él mismo en un espejo que podía jurar, nunca había visto ahí antes.

El cierto parecido que tenía con su pequeña luz le había traicionado justamente en el momento menos oportuno, le había hecho creer que Yugi había regresado… ¿de dónde? Era algo que no podía saber…no aún…

"…Ai…bou..-"

Fue la única palabra que pudo articular, en un suspiro agobiado, aterrado y pensando…en lo que pudiera pasar, en los hechos que habían ocurrido, en todo lo demás, en algo que no fuera su amargo presente. 

Confundido…así era como se sentía, encerrado en un mar de preguntas, rodeado…

Frustrado, sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y comenzaba a dejar escapar pequeños gemidos de sufrimiento interior. Casi al borde del llanto, se arrodilló, aún mirando su propia imagen en el espejo que tenía enfrente, él mismo como su única compañía.

Se sintió  justo como se había sentido algún tiempo atrás, cuando aún era prisionero del rompecabezas del milenio, en completa soledad, rodeado por las tinieblas y la oscuridad que atormentaban su abstracta existencia.

Así habían transcurrido cinco mil años para el poderoso faraón, hasta que fue salvado y casi devuelto a la vida por su ángel, su pequeño Hikari…alguien a quien no conocía ni imaginó que podía ser bendecido de tal forma al sólo conocerlo, y que sin embargo lo salvó.

¿Cómo no amarlo? ¿Cómo no amar y desear a la persona que le liberó y  a quien había estado esperando toda su vida, aunque inconscientemente? 

Había pasado algún tiempo, ya tenía rato de conocer a Yugi y desde el principio se había sentido atraído en cierta forma por el joven duelista, había tenido un sentimiento muy extraño y desconocido, mismo que no hacía mucho tiempo había decidido conocerle como "amor"…

Y justo después de su extraña confesión, el faraón se veía en esas condiciones: en medio de la oscuridad, solitario y sin zorra idea de donde estaba su protegido.

Sintiéndose impotente, el espíritu devolvió la mirada y su atención a su reflejo, frustrándose aún más de lo que ya se encontraba, cerró la palma de su mano derecha formando levemente un puño, volvió a extenderla y nuevamente cerró su puño, esta vez con mayor fuerza y así, intentando reunir todo su coraje, confusión y demás sentimientos de frustración golpeó el espejo que tenía justo en frente de él. Acto seguido, se limitó a observar como algunos fragmentos de cristal caían al suelo, mientras que otros se precipitaban sobre sus rodillas, también podía apreciar como un hilillo de un líquido espeso y rojo salpicaba sobre lo que quedaba del espejo en el piso, miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de algo que no creyó volver a ver nunca…estaba sangrando…

-------------------------------

-Entonces…querías arreglar esto de una buena vez…¿no es así?- dijo el más alto de los dos únicos muchachos que se encontraban en el salón de clases, mirando a los ojos fijamente a su contraparte, estaba logrando su cometido, intimidarlo.

Se podía dar cuenta de ello fácilmente, no sólo por que el ex dueño de "ojos rojos" estaba sudando frío, ni por el hecho de que prácticamente estaba temblando, sino por su extraña mirada, una que dejaba ver confusión y algo de temor, seguramente estaba nervioso y sin duda alguna Kaiba debía estar riendo como histérico para sus adentros, sólo de verlo así.

K: Ah pero…también querías saber que hago YO AQUÍ si YO ya no tengo a venir a la escuela- dijo, tratando de enfatizar lo más que pudo ciertas palabras

Por su parte, Joey seguía con el rostro pálido y mirando a su rival, completamente sumiso, algo muy raro en él. 

K: Te lo voy a decir- sorprendentemente y por alguna extraña razón, el joven empresario continuaba hablándole a su confundida víctima con respeto, o al menos sin insultos ni mentadas de madre…nada…ni siquiera un "perro faldero", pero ese hecho no era el que tenía así a Joey. 

Pasó algún tiempo después de la última afirmación por parte de Kaiba, parecía que esperara a que el tipo que tenía en frente, y al cual prácticamente le estaba acariciando la barbilla, reaccionara.

Y éste no tardó en reaccionar, sólo era cuestión de mas o menos asimilar la situación, ya que no siempre era tratado de esa manera tan "extraña" por Seto Kaiba…PARA NADA! …una vez que salió del trance tomó cartas en el asunto, o al menos eso intentó debido a que la fuerza que el joven castaño empleaba sobre éste era demasiada que lo estaba lastimando, lo que no sabía era que ese trato brusco era involuntario. 

J: ¡¡LA VERDAD ES QUE ESO A MI ME VALE!!!!- dijo gritándole en la cara a Seto casi escupiéndole.

Aunque ni con eso logró que su contraparte lo soltara, de hecho obtuvo el efecto contrario ya que éste continuaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, en otro acto repentino e inesperado, quizás por ambos, Seto Kaiba intentó acercar el rostro del joven rubio aún más al suyo con la intención de que éste le mirara también.

K: La razón por la que estoy aquí perdiendo mi tiempo- comenzó su explicación empleando un tono de voz más serio de lo normal (siii…aún más serio)- pudiendo arreglar asuntos de mayor importancia…

Decía pausadamente el joven CEO poniendo atención a cada movimiento que intentaba realizar su victima, como intentaba inútilmente safarse de éste.

J: ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?- cuestionó un poco más calmado aunque seguía nervioso 

K: Tu querías saberlo…- se acercó al oído de Joey para susurrarle- ¿Qué ya no recuerdas?

Éste no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo, al mismo tiempo una extraña sensación le recorría desde la oreja hasta inundar toda su espalda .

J: Realmente…no me importa lo que hagas…o dejes de hacer- recriminó bastante molesto y nervioso, sobre todo confundido.

Confundido por que una parte de su ser, más bien su mente le decía que le soltara un madrazo a Kaiba como pudiera y en donde pudiera  y salir corriendo o patearlo en el piso…

Pero por otra parte, su corazón le decía a gritos otra cosa muy distinta…

K: Que cara…-dijo sonriéndole extrañamente- Nunca te había visto tan enojado…

Joey sólo se limitó a sonrojarse aún más y apartar su rostro del rostro de su rival, éste sólo sonrió con los ojos cerrados, quitándole la mirada fulminante de encima.

K: Esto es tan estúpido que me dan ganas de…

J:¿Qué? ¿¡Qué es estúpido!?- interrumpió con una expresión que dejaba ver el fuego que tenía en los ojos. 

Por su parte, Seto Kaiba permaneció inmóvil y en silencio total por algunos breves segundos, mientras que Joey esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte.

……………………………………………Silencio total……………………

K: …Esto…- respondió en voz muy baja al mismo tiempo que se acercaba en un sólo movimiento por completo al rostro del rubio, jalándolo hacia él sosteniéndolo por los bordes de la camisa del uniforme, inclinándose sobre él para quedar a su misma altura. 

Con esto pudo juntar sus cálidos labios a los de Joey encerrándolo en un repentino, y en parte, agresivo beso.

El ex dueño de "ojos rojos" no hizo nada, únicamente se quedó inmóvil, casi rindiéndose y cediendo a la extraña reacción del señor del "Atormentador" 

-----------------------

…Confundido…

Se podía resumir toda la gama de emociones que sentía el atormentado Yami en una sola palabra…

Simplemente no sabía ni entendía que estaba pasando, eran tantas cuestiones girando y trastornando su mente que le resultaba casi imposible pensar para razonar su situación.

Realmente, había dejado de conocer el lugar en el que actualmente se encontraba, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí, el hecho de que extrañamente estaba sangrando, a pesar de que su actual estado físico se lo impedía, prácticamente  no le importaba…aunque tenía la mirada y toda su atención sobre sus nudillos, bañados en esa sustancia rojiza que no apreciaba desde hace algunos cuantos milenios.

Ya sólo quería saber en dónde estaba Yugi…a dónde tenía que ir corriendo presurosamente sin importar ninguna otra cosa…

…¿en dónde?...

Ym: Ai…bou…-dijo con un tono de voz apagado, ronco, evitando romper en llanto, aunque no acostumbraba a reprimirse de esa manera, puesto que nunca había tenido semejantes deseos de gritar y llorar.

-Que patético…estas tan enredado en esto que ya no puedes escapar- 

Nuevamente, el faraón escuchó esa, ahora conocida, voz, se convenció de que lo que había alcanzado a escuchar no hacía mucho tiempo no había sido producto de su imaginación ni mucho menos consecuencia de su insomnio. 

Pero estaba tan interesado y metido en sus propios pensamientos, más bien sus dudas, como para hacerle caso a algo…así… 

-Mph…ja ja ja…no me digas que sigues pensando en…¡por favor!

Aquella voz seguía dirigiéndose al milenario faraón, pero éste continuaba haciendo caso omiso de la misma.

-¿Quién lo diría faraón? Finalmente te has enamorado…que patético…-recriminó expresándole cierta repugnancia en aquella frase. 

Aquellas últimas afirmaciones le habían pegado justo en el corazón al faraón, era exactamente lo que necesitaba para comenzar a derramar algunas lagrimas: pensar en su aibou…acordarse de Yugi…de la persona que…que amaba.

-Déjalo… Es decir, faraón ¿no te das cuenta de que él no te puede pertenecer?, sólo mira tus manos…

Inconscientemente, Yami hizo lo que aquella voz le ordenaba, vio como en frente de él estaban sus palmas, temblando y escurriendo sangre por los bordes, se veía demasiado real como para creer que fuera un simple e irreal sueño…su color…aquel olor…era sangre de verdad…

Amargas lágrimas y sudor resbalaban por su rostro.

-Son emociones y sentimientos que ya no te pertenecen…

Las palabras que escuchaba tenían cierto sentido para sus oídos, aunque no terminaba de comprenderlas.

Parpadeó pausadamente esperando abrir los ojos y encontrar una realidad muy distinta a la que estaba viviendo, esperaba a ver a su Hikari, pero su tormento no terminaba aún, al abrir los ojos pudo notar como la sangre había desaparecido por completo…

-Ya entiéndelo…has dejado de tener cuerpo, casi has dejad de existir ¿crees que aún así puedas ser amado por alguien con una vida propia, un cuerpo propio…? ¿así lo crees? No puede ser amor lo que sientes…ya no tienes sentimientos ni emociones. Debes entender patético y lastimero faraón…tu aibou te tiene miedo…TE TEME!! ¡el ser al que ama es el monstruo al que teme!

-------------------------

El atardecer comenzaba a hacerse presente, dándole la bienvenida al anochecer, el sol se ocultaba lentamente, poco a poco hasta que al final solamente se veía como una línea anaranjada dibujada hacia el horizonte.

A diferencia de la mañana, no se notaba la presencia de nubes, el cielo ya no se veía tan oscuro y se respiraba un ambiente cálido.

Yugi despertaba después de haber dormido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente, estaban enrojecidos, tardó un poco en levantar la cabeza de la almohada, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y los mechones rubios le cubrían el rostro.

A pesar de haber dormido algunas horas, al despertar se sentía muy cansado, casi sin ánimos de hacer cualquier cosa, sólo deseaba volver a ocupar su lugar en la cama, obviamente no recordaba ninguno de los hechos ocurridos por la mañana.

Se disponía a volver a dormir cuando notó que Yami estaba arrodillado, con la cabeza agachada y dándole la espalda, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de ver varios trozos de vidrios alrededor del "cuerpo" del espíritu.

-Yugi…-Repentinamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser, por un momento dejó de tener conciencia sobre sí mismo, dejó de saber quien era y donde estaba, dejó de ser Yugi…

CONTINUARA….

coño… yaaaa tengo sueño, posiblemente lo último que escribí fueron puras incoherencias…me arde la garganta…me duele la cabeza…me ruge la tripa…

Y aún así…estoy aquí escribiendo mi fumada historia…waaaaaj ahí se ven


	10. Long Hard Road out of Hell

Bien bien…hoy es sábado 20 de Marzo  del AD 2004 XX son las 13:40 …el estúpido sol ya esta anunciando la estúpida primavera…estoy enferma ;_;, me siento de la rechin….y aún estoy en pijama XD… Pero yo dije: "debo terminar mi fumado fic antes de que termine el invierno" así que tengo algunas cuantas horas para escribir 5 capítulos más y terminar esta cosa, que si no…una personita se enojará conmigo y posiblemente me golpeará…lo que es seguro es que me va a gritar O_O en fin…

¡¡¡Ikuso!!!

Capítulo 10

Long hard road out of Hell

-Quisiera escapar...-

Yugi esta de pie, al parecer inconsciente, sus ojos miran al infinito, se ven perdidos, nuevamente han perdido su característico brillo, brillo que antes dejaba ver una gran alegría en el joven duelista, se ven vacíos.

-…Escapar de éste infierno…

Yugi oye esas palabras pero su mente esta en otro lugar, a simple vista se ve como un cuerpo sin alma, un insignificante cascarón…

-¿Recuerdas éste lugar? Yo creo que si, has estado muchas veces aqu

De repente Yugi comienza a caminar, pausadamente y con pasos temerosos, aún sigue con una expresión sin vida dibujada en el rostro.

Es un lugar oscuro y frío, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, en alguna ocasión, incluso, lo llegó a ver como una especie de segundo hogar,  eran aspectos de los que no debía preocuparse, de hecho era lo último en lo que tenía que pensar. 

-Justo así se veía, tu sabes…antes de que liberaras al faraón y te convirtieras en su "Hikari".

Su mente seguía separada del cuerpo, caminaba igual que si se tratara de un sonámbulo, en su recorrido, ignora hacia donde se esta dirigiendo. 

Súbitamente, oyese un estrepitoso ruido, un naciente rayo que anuncia la llegada de una nueva tormenta, ilumina el lúgubre lugar, dejando ver las numerosas columnas tapizadas por ladrillos de un tono amarillo vivo, casi dorado, adornadas con jeroglíficos egipcios, el estruendo muere y todo regresa a la oscuridad.

Siendo otras circunstancias, a Yugi le había parecido muy extraño el hecho de escuchar un relámpago dentro de la morada del milenario faraón, pero seguía como inexistente…caminando sin rumbo alguno.

-Cinco mil años…¿te parece poco? Cinco milenios pasaron, quizás más, y éste lugar permanecía en tinieblas…

Caminando débilmente, escondiéndose en la total  y lúgubre oscuridad, su delgado y casi desvanecido cuerpo parecía desfallecer. Seguramente con cada paso que lograba dar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano aunque invisible,  su deseo de romper en llanto se incrementaba cada vez más

-Su dependencia hacia ti es…como decirlo…triste, el poderoso y milenario faraón luce como un patético debilucho, su craso error es sin duda, estar enamorado de…de ti, y lo que es peor, tu le correspondes, aunque le tienes miedo…

Le temes a la traición y al rechazo, aunque muy en el fondo sabes que tu "eterno protector" jamás te haría daño, ambos se necesitan.

Él depende de sobremanera de ti, así que realmente, ¿te has convertido en su ángel o demonio, su verdugo? Bueno, eso ahora ya no tiene la menor importancia.

Posiblemente ni siquiera el mismo Yugi podía responder, en esos momentos, a la pregunta que consumía el corazón de Yami 

"¿en dónde estaba?" 

-Eres una persona noble e inocente, no te das cuenta del daño que te causa ese espíritu al que amas, y en verdad, comprendo por que él te llama "ángel"…en resumen, eres un imbécil que sigue creyendo en esas falsas promesas de la amistad, la esperanza y sobre todo, el amor…

Crees que puedes amar a ese espíritu que liberaste, crees que…ahh…los dos me dan lástima.

¿No crees que fui muy oportuno al hacer que te dieras cuenta de que él sólo te esta utilizando?

Vehículo del faraón…

Incontables escaleras con rumbo incierto se situaban justo arriba de su cabeza, a escasos metros del piso, su andar, comienza a acentuarse, al parecer, ha encontrado su objetivo y se ve en la angustiosa necesidad de llegar lo más rápido posible a éste. 

-¿Lo entiendes?... 

Ante tal interrogante, el pequeño continúa sin inmutarse, haciendo caso omiso por completo a lo oído.

-Me lo imaginé…ah mira, ya llegamos.

El joven Motou detiene su marcha, el lúgubre y frío lugar se ilumina repentinamente, dejando ver nuevamente las columnas, paredes y techos decorados con tonos dorados, azules y verdes. 

Justo en frente los perdidos ojos de Yugi se encuentra una puerta, al parecer constituida de metal y adornada también por in entendibles jeroglíficos, es una entrada, posiblemente salida, que nunca antes había notado, no había estado en ese lugar en variadas ocasiones, al contrario, sus estancias ahí eran contadas, y a pesar de ese detalle casi podía recordar con mente fotográfica cada rincón de la cámara del faraón, llena de laberintos y acertijos, inolvidable…

-Adelante, por favor

Éste hace lo que la extraña presencia le indica, igual que un sumiso esclavo. 

Al momento de penetrar en esa desconocida cámara un luz cegadora le da justo en los ojos, haciendo que recupere el sentido por lo que en un acto que parece un reflejo, se lleva las palmas de las manos a los ojos para protegerse de la intensa luminosidad. 

El primer acto conciente que puede realizar es intentar adaptarse al nuevo ambiente, enseguida siente el cuerpo más ligero de lo que ya es y finalmente queda boquiabierto al darse cuenta de quien esta ante éste.

Parado inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados, mirándole fijamente con sus  fríos  ojos azules y con aires de grandeza y humildad a la vez, de rostro pálido y sombría apariencia, el mismo que había visto en la escuela… el mismo que le había estado hablando en secreto durante su inconsciente recorrido por el Rompecabezas del Milenio. 

-Yugi…el vehículo del faraón

Y: ¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó de manera nerviosa- ¿Por qué has estado haciendo…?

-Déjame adivinar…ibas a decir, ¿"jugando con mi débil mente"? ¿Verdad?- interrumpió el extraño 

El pequeño se limita a morderse el labio inferior, pensando en que contestar, ya había tenido experiencias muy "extrañas" con ese tipo, esta no era la excepción…jamás creyó que alguien que no fueran ni él ni Yami pudiera entrar a la sagrada morada del faraón.

-Niño…no te va a pasar nada- pensando- (al menos por ahora)-

Pasó un momento de silencio, hasta que Yugi sintió valor como para romperlo

Y: ¿Cómo es que puedes estar aquí?

-Fácil, no soy lo que crees que estas viendo.

Y: ¿eh?

-Soy…un ente parecido al que llamas Yami, tu amado faraón

Después de esas últimas palabras, el pequeño no puede evitar sonrojarse en sobremanera.

Y:¡¿Cómo sabes que…?!- interroga exaltado

-¡Por que eres demasiado obvio! No se necesita ser un espíritu omnipresente para saberlo

Y: Eso es…mentira…-dice mirando a otra parte, por alguna razón ya no se siente tan nervioso.

-¿Sabes porqué estas aquí?

Y: Claro que no…-responde con deseos de salir corriendo de ahí, de gritar y pedir ayuda a su protector.

-Creo que ya lo sabía

Antes de que el duelista estrella pueda responder cualquier cosa, el extraño espíritu comienza a hacerse traslúcido y a desaparecer lentamente.

Y: ¡Oye!- grita en vano, acto seguido, puede apreciar como su exclamación provoca eco en toda la cámara- cómo salgo de aquí…-piensa

-Estas aquí por algo…- escucha, al mismo tiempo que ve como la cámara regresa a estar cubierta por tinieblas

Se da media vuelta y ve como la puerta por la que entró ha desaparecido.

Por un momento cierra los ojos esperando encontrarse en otro lugar al abrirlos.

Es exactamente lo que pasa, súbitamente se ve en medio de un gran palacio, ocupado en esos momentos por únicamente siete personas.

Por alguna razón, ese lugar le parece familiar.

Y: Claro, se parece al palacio del faraón que vi en aquel libro- se dice para sí mismo- pero ¿cómo?

-No intentes explicarte algo como esto, mortal 

Al voltear para ver quien le habla, Yugi se percata de que el desconocido espíritu ha regresado.

Y: ¿Porqué estamos aquí?

-Sólo observa, Yugi Motou

Por su parte, el protegido del faraón milenario se sentía como en un sueño, todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos le parecía en cierta forma, irreal, por lo que obedeció al "otro espíritu" y contempló, lo que supuso sería, el pasado.

Yugi casi no puede escuchar la conversación que sostienen estas personas, seis discuten entre sí mientras que el sobrante permanecía hincado a los pies del grupo, al parecer estaba avergonzado o se culpaba de algo.

El pequeño espectador no entiende nada de lo que  pasa, sólo le queda hacerse a la idea de que efectivamente esta soñando.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de sujetos, quien por cierto, visten túnicas blancas y largas, su cabello es negro y su piel oscura, portan accesorios brillantes, al parecer de oro, pero lo que más le llama la atención es el hecho de que éstos llevan consigo los artículos del milenio. 

Y: Ya me convencí…definitivamente estoy soñando- dice en voz baja.

El extraño se percata de su comentario pero decide no hacer nada al respecto.

Un poco mas calmado después de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo se trata de un sueño, Yugi agudiza la vista y la dirige al grupo que porta los artículos milenarios, más específicamente, mira al sujeto al que, al parecer, están juzgando. 

Se sorprende al notar el increíble parecido que éste tiene con el "otro espíritu", el rostro, la apariencia sombría…

-Así es Motou, ese soy yo

Y: Vaya…me doy cuenta de eso

De repente el extraño sujeto que esta en frente del grupo se pone de pie rápidamente, intenta escapar pero es en vano, uno de los seis ya lo tenía aprisionado. 

Yugi intenta correr hacia el grupo pero es detenido por el extraño ente. 

-No puedes hacer nada, sólo son mis recuerdos

Y: ¿Recuerdos? Yo…no entiendo- confiesa desesperado

-Si, cosas cosas…pasó hace cinco mil años pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro y un tono de burla irónica. 

Uno de los sacerdotes toma al muchacho de un brazo y lo alza para tenerlo frente a su vista, acto seguido lo sostiene con una sola mano del cuello, éste comienza a respirar dificultosamente, hasta que finalmente es arrojado nuevamente al piso y es señalado por uno de ellos, le gritan cosas que Yugi no puede entender y que no se atreve a preguntar por miedo. 

-¿Quieres saber el "porqué" verdad?- antes de continuar vuelve a cruzar los brazos y respira profundamente- Tu amado faraón les ordenó que me hicieran eso.

El pequeño no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al escuchar tal afirmación, lo primero que cruzó por su mente es que aquel extraño espíritu quería vengarse de Yami, si hacía uso del sentido común era lo que le decía.

Nuevas interrogantes acudían a su, ya confundida, mente.

- ¿Por qué? Los sacerdotes jamás me lo dijeron, deliberaron acerca de mi vida, como si fuera cualquier cosa y decidieron que no tenía "derecho" de seguir viviendo. Lo único que pude escuchar en medio de sus torturas fue "traición, robo y brujería"

Y: Algo…-comienza a decir temerosamente- debiste haber hecho…

-Mi único delito fue haber nacido sin alma…

Y: …no entiendo…

- El reino del faraón era, supuestamente, justo y honesto, pero le temían a lo desconocido- antes de proseguir voltea a ver al confundido Yugi- mis ojos…¿los ves? Son diferentes…los sacerdotes temían que yo fuera aquel que señalaba la profecía, únicamente por…la tonalidad de mi carne, el extraño color de mis ojos…mi cabello…

No lo entiendo, aún no, me llamaron " un ser sin alma"  ¿Por qué? 

Y: …

El joven Motou sólo continua observando las crueles torturas a las que es sometido aquel sujeto, su naturaleza le hace sentir lástima y compasión por aquel desconocido.

Y: Y entonces dime, ¿qué quieres de mi? ¿para qué me has traído?- interroga de manera desafiante

- Mmmm…je-se sonríe a sí mismo con los ojos cerrados- Yugi, Yugi…Yugi…es obvio..

Un sentimiento de nerviosismo y temor recorrió el cuerpo y mente del muchacho, seguramente si quería vengarse del faraón, entonces ¿para qué lo quería a él?

-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? Bueno es una historia larga pero no creo que tengas alguna otra cosa que hacer, es cierto, el tal Yami debe estar muuuy preocupado por ti pero que más dá. Había una vez…-comienza a decir haciendo burla de la expresión de angustia por parte de Yugi- un pequeño niño que nació en Egipto, bajo el majestuoso reinado del hijo de _____(ta muy difícil el nombre del apá de Yami, así que cuando lo encuentre o me acuerde lo pongo n_nU), el soberano y justo gobernador, el faraón Atem. Pero…debido a su…como decirlo… condición física, fue rechazado incluso por su propia familia, el niñito vivió soportando los castigos y maltratos de su cruel destino, siempre se valió únicamente de sí mismo para sobrevivir, se aferraba a su deseo de seguir existiendo a pesar de la discriminación que le atormentaba. 

Al crecer, aprendió valiosas lecciones acerca de la vida y de las leyes del más fuerte, por lo que, al no encontrar otra solución, se dio a la tarea de ser un saqueador de tumbas. 

Al comenzar su nueva vida como "grave robber", nació en él una nueva expectativa, nunca aceptó el reinado bajo el que estaba oprimido, no, al contrario, únicamente seguía y creía en el más fuerte de su grupo de ladrones, quien fue como un padre para él.

Más tarde aprendió de las artes secretas que "estaban muy de moda en esos tiempos" y finalmente creyó que su miserable vida le sonreía…así fue hasta que los bastardos sacerdotes del palacio lo encontraron…-tomo una pausa y luego siguió-… y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la conoces Yugi. 

Yugi guarda silencio y permanece de pie sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-Pero, yendo al grano… Esos estúpidos creyeron que me detendrían fácilmente con sólo enviarme al "temido" –se burla- reino de las sombras… Uuuy que pena…después de algunos miles de años, logré escapar, el deseo y sed de venganza fueron mis razones para no rendirme, mi motivación. 

Al salir de ese infierno, debo confesar, mi renacimiento, mi llegada a éste nuevo mundo fue una experiencia traumática, todo estaba tan cambiado, gracias a Ra, llegué a estas tierras…con el faraón, pero mi venganza no llegaría tan fácilmente…

Yugi comienza a retroceder lentamente del espíritu, repitiendo en su mente la frase "es un sueño" 

-Mi conocimiento en artes secretas me fue muy útil, no me fue muy difícil saber el punto débil del milenario faraón, claro que tuve ciertos tropiezos y antes de conocerte a ti tuve que hacer cierto estudio a algunas personitas.

Y: (pensando) ¿Personas…de quién esta hablando?- cada segundo que transcurría sentía cada vez más cerca lo peor…

-Entrar al rompecabezas fue aún más fácil joven Motou, y bueno, esa es la historia. Y…aquí me tienes ¿qué dices? 

Y: ¿Qu…qué…v….vas a….hacerme?- trataba de ocultar su temor pero resultaba inútil.

    El espíritu sonrió, lo miró dudoso  y con repugnancia.

-Eres patético…pero resultas ser un punto clave para…tu sabes…

La cámara regresó a las tinieblas, Yugi sintió como su cuerpo era inmovilizado, como el deseo de llorar se volvía a apoderar de él, el recuerdo de Yami pasó por su mente una última vez…

-----------------------------

Ym: Aibou?- el faraón comenzó a despertar dificultosamente, encontrándose con que ya era de noche y estaba en el piso del cuarto de Yugi, sus últimos recuerdos eran confusos.

Observó a su alrededor sorprendiéndose por que los fragmentos del espejo que había dejado ya no existían en ese lugar.

Ym: ¿Un sueño?

El faraón se puso de pie poco a poco, se sentía cansado, no era para menos, la noche anterior no había dormido correctamente y lo último que había pasado no le era muy grato.

Lo que llamó su atención fue un pequeño e insignificante detalle: Yugi no había regresado…

El espíritu se acomodó el peinado, y suspiró.

Momentos de paz y calma…

Hasta que…

-Asesino…faraón…-escuchó otro de esos extraños susurros y se heló por completo al instante.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿de qué personitas habla el cuate éste? ¿Para qué quiere a Yugi? ¿Podrá Yami encontrar a su Hikari?

Todo esto en el próximo cap...ya me entendieron ¬_¬

Uuuy no quieren saber la hora o//o me lleva…espero terminar esto antes del amanecer @_@

Por cierto, personitas que aún conservan su preciado sentido común y que todavía están cuerdas, les diré algo por que…por que los quiero ^0^

    No escriban nunca un fic (que de por si ya esta re fumado) cuando sientan que su hora de decir "tan tan" esta cerca, si lo hacen…bueno, aquí están las consecuencias o_o, 

pd: ¬ ¬ no estoy ebria ni drogada, así soy siempre. 


	11. Resistance Line

Muchas gracias por los reviews que han enviado, aunque pocos, pero me basta con eso para seguir n___n

Otro más…coooooooño! Ya tengo que terminar esto…aún me siento desfallecer, moribunda y…emmm…ah si, estoy agonizando (exagero verdaad?) 

En fin aquí les va un poquito de acción…

Capítulo …que era? oh por Ra -_-U ah ya…ejem

Capítulo 11

Resistance Line

El faraón abrió los ojos de par en par apenas estuvo conciente, se extrañó al sentirse mareado, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía el cuerpo pesado, una desconocida sensación se apoderó de él. 

Al despertar por completo se encontró tendido sobre el piso, los rayos del sol acariciaron levemente su rostro, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la intensa luz, escuchó el correr del agua y se puso de pie. 

Ym: Y ahora…en dónde diablos estoy…-pensó en voz alta, sintiéndose estúpido al percatarse de que estaba perdido. 

Comenzó a caminar, observó a su alrededor y pudo apreciar que estaba dentro de un pequeño templo, al parecer no muy antiguo, completamente desierto, constituido por mármol, la luz penetraba perfectamente bien, era un lugar muy iluminado, modesto en cuanto a decoración, había pequeños caminos parecidos a surcos en el piso por el cual corría el agua en círculos.

Nunca antes había visto algo parecido.

Se respiraba un aire muy fresco, parecido al rocío de la madrugada, un aire frío sin llegar a helar.

-Faraón, al fin despiertas

Yami escuchó una voz justo a sus espaldas, una voz que le resultaba familiar y por demás, molesta. Sin embargo sintió cierta seguridad, y alegría en parte, al percatarse de aquella presencia, finalmente se aclararían casi todas las dudas que le habían surgido en los últimos dos días. 

Y en el acto dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de esa misteriosa voz. 

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte

Ym: ¡¿Tú?! –quedó estupefacto al encontrarse con aquel sujeto.

Al principio no logró recordarlo con precisión, únicamente tuvo la sensación de que lo había visto antes en algún lugar, no sabía exactamente donde. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, pudo recordarlo, lo había visto en la escuela de Yugi aunque sólo fue una vez.

Pero su voz…ya la había escuchado en repetidas ocasiones, la tenía grabada en la mente 

-¿Me recuerdas?

Ym: ¿Acaso tendría que hacerlo?

-Mmm…a decir verdad, creo que no- responde con una sonrisa forzada

El faraón tenía muchas cuestiones que quería responder, sabía que debía preguntarle varios aspectos a ese misterioso sujeto, aunque realmente no sabía por donde empezar. 

Ym: ¿Quién eres tu? 

- Ahhh- suspira- Faraón…eso no es importante, deberías preocuparte por lo que de verdad es relevante. Mmm no…espera, o ¿debería decir, "por quien  te importa"?

Al instante, Yami sintió algo parecido a un golpe en el corazón, enseguida supo de quien estaba hablando.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia aquel individuo, una vez que estuvo a pocos centímetros de éste le miró fijamente, retándolo en cierta forma.

Ym: ¿En dónde esta Yugi?- dijo con tono decidido y empleando una mirada desafiante, aunque su contraparte no se intimidó en lo más mínimo.

-Que tierno –le sonrió, intentando hacer que éste se molestara 

Ambos espíritus permanecieron en silencio absoluto, hasta que el faraón reaccionó.

Ym: ¿Qué le hiciste?- interrogó violentamente al mismo tiempo que tomaba los extremos del cuello de la camisa que portaba el extraño en frente de él. 

- Dime mi faraón, ¿en verdad no me recuerdas?

Ym: …

-¿Te dice algo el termino "cuerpo sin alma"?

Ym: ¿De qué hablas?- comienza a desesperarse así que hace mayor presión sobre éste

Por su parte, el "otro espíritu" tomó la mano con la cual Yami le sujetaba y la apartó de sí. 

-Yugi. Mmm el niño asustadizo que se parece a ti ¿verdad? 

Yami comienza a verlo con coraje, en verdad que le estaba molestando, ese tipo sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas. 

-Creo que es simpático, no sé…podrán ser casi idénticos en cuanto al físico, pero tienen un carácter completamente distinto, a diferencia de ti, él es una persona muy noble.

Ym: …

- ¿Por qué tan serio? Deberías sentirte feliz de tener a alguien como él a tu lado. ¿No sería una pena que algo… no sé…malo, le pasara? 

Después del comentario, Yami volvió a sujetarlo, mirándole con odio.

Ym: ¿¡Qué le has hecho!?

Éste sólo sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no es "que le hice" si no, "lo que él te hará"- después de esas palabras, comenzó a hacerse traslúcido hasta que desapareció por completo ante los ojos del preocupado faraón. 

Ym: ¿Qué? –se preguntó consternado 

Súbitamente el diminuto templo es envuelto en la oscuridad, el frío hace presa al milenario faraón, comienza a ponerse más nervioso y a temer por su aibou. 

-Yami…

Escucha una conocida voz y no duda un segundo en voltear a ver al dueño de la misma.

Ym: ¡¡¡Aibou!!!

Efectivamente, Yugi estaba de pie a pocos metros de Yami, el espíritu pudo distinguirlo a pesar de la oscuridad.

Pero antes de continuar, el otro espíritu presente se materializó ante los ojos del faraón una vez más. 

-Que triste, tan cerca…y a la vez tan lejos- dijo al observar como una especie de barrera transparente casi invisible le impedía el paso a Yami.

Ym: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunta ya bastante invadido por una ira asesina. 

Éste le sonríe de nueva cuenta.

- Yo ya no quiero nada de éste mundo, ni del otro…

Ym: …-mirada dudosa

-Me has quitado tanto faraón, indirectamente me hiciste sufrir más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. No me recuerdas por que mandaste a tus "gatos" a hacer el trabajo sucio, y te decías ser un emperador justo y equitativo…

Por su parte, Yami no entendía ni J de lo que estaba diciendo, al parecer hablaba de los días en los que él reinaba sobre las gloriosas  y antiguas tierras de Egipto, y viéndolo desde ese punto, era obvio el por qué no recordaba. La memoria de aquellos días había sido completamente borrada.

Aún así, el milenario faraón pudo concluir algo

Ym: Quieres vengarte

-Algo así, a decir verdad, quería verte sufrir, quería verte llorar…y bueno, ya lo hice. Sólo me bastó con encontrar tu punto mas débil- dice al mismo tiempo que voltea a ver el cuerpo inmóvil, y aparentemente sin vida, de Yugi.

Ym: ¡Déjalo fuera de esto!

-No mi emperador, ya es tarde para eso. Sin embargo no soy una mala persona, verás, he decidido darte una oportunidad 

Ym: …

-Por lo que sé, eres muy bueno en el juego de las sombras, mejor conocido por ti como "Duelo de Monstruos"

Ym: ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Ahh con que quieres ir al punto "Yami", bueno este es el punto

De repente el otro espíritu vuelve a desaparecer y Yami no duda un segundo en ir por su aibou, pero algo le detiene, Yugi luce muy diferente a como es normalmente, sus ojos se ven distintos, aquellos que habían sido carmesí se han tornado en un color azul oscuro.

Ym: ¿Aibou?

Y: Faraón, vence a tu Hikari en el juego predilecto para ambos- comienza a explicar el otro espíritu haciendo uso del cuerpo y voz de Yugi 

(presiento que esto va a estar de lo más bastardo)

Ym: …

El faraón se sorprende al ver que los discos de duelo que ambos solían usar aparecen de la nada, justamente en el brazo izquierdo de cada uno.

Ym: ¿Pero que…?

Y: ¿Qué no crees en la magia? – habla en tono de burla, exactamente como el faraón ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar al espíritu que tanto le odiaba, aunque seguía sin saber el por qué- Las reglas del juego son muy fáciles faraón, no he cambiado absolutamente nada de lo que ya conoces del juego en si, lo único que modifiqué un poco fue el "premio". 

Ym: Deja de hablar con rodeos quieres!- dice con una vena resaltada en la frente 

Y: ¿Siempre eres tan desesperado?

Ym: …-mirada asesina

Y: Como quieras, pero eso puede hacerte daño para la salud- Yami le vuelve a ver ahora con más odio- Verás…si ganas los dejaré a ambos continuar con su linda y repugnante relación como si nada hubiera pasado, lo difícil será pelear contra tu querido aibou y sobre todo lastimarlo, tu sabes…jugar en el reino de las sombras no es tan agradable, perooo…emmm….si gano…o mejor dicho, ganamos, ambos se quedarán aquí, pero no juntos, obviamente- 

Ym: ¿Es todo?- dice con tono serio y desafiante 

Y: Lo es, ¿alguna duda?

Ym: Respetará tu palabra?

Y: A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado faraón…si, si lo haré. 

Ym: …- únicamente asiente con la cabeza

Y: Que bueno que has aceptado 

Ambos discos despliegan las ranuras para las cartas y en ellos aparecen los puntos que representan la vida de ambos duelistas. 

Acto seguido:

Y: Nunca te he reconocido como tal…aún así…empieza tu, faraón. 

Yami es el primero en sacar sus seis cartas, primero las observa con detenimiento, mira a su retador.

Ym: No es él…él no es Yugi –piensa intentando convencerse a sí mismo- Muy bien…para empezar pondré dos cartas boca abajo y un monstruo de la misma manera…en modo de defensa…he terminado mi turno

Y: ¿Es todo? Yami, no quiero pensar que no estas jugando como es debido únicamente por el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que estoy manipulando el cuerpo de tu Hikari…¿no verdad?

Ym: …Sölo…haz tu jugada

Y: Que impaciente, pero si así lo quieres…- baja la mirada y saca de la baraja, que tenía incrustada en el disco,  su carta de turno, la observa- Que curioso….e irónico a la vez…algo me dice que esto te recordará mucho a tu aibou…

Con esta carta de magia: … ¡Vínculo de hermanos! 

Ym: ¿¡Qué?!- observa sorprendido, a la vez atónito 

Y: Por el costo de mil de mis puntos de vida, puedo sacar de mi baraja- desprende el deck del disco y comienza a buscar su objetivo- dos monstruos del mismo tipo y atributo y…convocarlos de manera especial en el campo

Convoco…al Mago Oscuro!!!

De repente, como de la nada y emergiendo de la absoluta oscuridad, se puede ver a un hombre de apariencia joven, alto, de fuerte consistencia, vestido con un traje morado oscuro, de cabello  largo y báculo en mano. 

Y: y…a la Maga Oscura!!!

Se hace presente una joven muchacha, rubia y de ojos verdes, vestida con un atuendo parecido al del mago pero el de ella esta hecho con tela de color azul celeste.

Ym: Cómo ha sido posible…en su primer turno…ha podido llamar a los dos magos…sin sacrificios…ni nada…-piensa sorprendido y en parte, atemorizado, Yami. 

Y: J aja ja … fue una suerte poder sacar esa carta tan especial al primer turno, creo que es el destino…¡quiere que pierdas!

Además, pondré una carta boca abajo en el campo.

Mago Oscuro!! Ataque de magia oscura (cosa…que feo se oye eso, no pudo tener un ataque más chido?)

El mago convocado por Yugi se prepara para atacar a Yami, haciendo una serie de movimientos con su báculo pero antes de culminar con su acción, el faraón reacciona.

Ym: Es cierto, ha sido impresionante la forma en la que has convocado a los dos magos…pero…¡Estoy preparado para ellos!

Activaré la trampa…  ¡Barrera de transferencia de ataque!

Y: ¡¿Qué?!

Con esto, el efecto de la carta oculta por el espíritu milenario afecta al mago haciendo que éste ataque a su discípula en vez de al monstruo de Yami. 

Ésta desaparece en las sombras dejando únicamente a un solo mago oscuro. 

Los puntos de vida de Yugi bajan de 4000 a 2500

Y: No estuvo mal faraón…

Ym: …

Y: No será tan fácil como creí…mph…jajaja aún así…bueno, es tu turno

Yami nuevamente saca la primera carta del tope de la baraja.

Ym: Perfecto, esto me servirá hasta que pueda pensar claramente en una estrategia para derrotarlo sin herir a Yugi- piensa mientras activa la carta de magia, Espadas de Luz Reveladora- Por tres turnos, tus intentos para atacarme serán en vano.  He terminado

Yugi, aún controlado por el extraño espíritu luce muy confiado.

Y: Conozco el efecto de la carta, ¿Qué no es una de nuestras preferidas?

Ym: ¡Tu no eres Yugi!

Y: Yami, vas a herir sus sentimientos- dice burlándose- y hablando de herir, creo que tus espaditas no te servirán de mucho.

Ym: …

Y: Activaré mi carta mágica…¡Salto del tiempo!, curiosamente, con esto puedo acelerar el tiempo y hacer que esos tres turnos pasen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dice al mismo tiempo que las espadas son destruidas ante los desesperador ojos del faraón- ¿Lo ves? Y no es todo…

Convoco, al Guardia Celta en modo de ataque!

Mago Oscuro ataque de Magia Oscura al monstruo boca abajo!!

El monstruo favorito de Yugi ataca al lado del campo de Yami y descubre que su única defensa era el Soldado Gigante de Piedra, a pesar de su alta defensa, el poder destructivo del mago lo destruye y reduce a polvo. El faraón queda expuesto a un ataque directo.

Y: Guardia Celta ¡ataca!

Los puntos de vida de Yami bajan hasta 2600

Y: Su turno mi faraón- dice al ver que esta tomando ventaja.

Ym: Esto no es bueno…-se dice a sí mismo, nervioso- Mmm Espero poder hacer algo con esto…-piensa- He sacado, Renace al monstruo y con esto reviviré a…La Maga Oscura!!, en modo de ataque, convocaré a un monstruo al campo en modo de defensa boca abajo.

¡Maga Oscura ataque de Magia Oscura, al Guardia Celta!

La discípula del Mago que controla Yugi ataca con una esfera de energía creada por su bastón al elfo guerrero, éste es destruido.

Yugi-1100

Yami-2600

Ambos magos vuelven a estar presentes en el campo, aunque en lados opuestos.

Y: Fue un acto desesperado, debes aceptarlo, mi Mago Oscuro puede acabar fácilmente con tu criatura.

Ym: …espero que funcione- piensa

Y: Déjame hacerte una demostración…Mago Oscuro taca a la Maga!!!

El monstruo de Yugi obedece pero antes de empezar con su ataque, Yugi nota, involuntariamente que Yami le esta observando. 

Le mira con una expresión que denota preocupación, Yugi empieza a hacerse conciente de sus actos.

El extraño espíritu que controla el cuerpo del pequeño duelista comienza a perder control súbitamente.

Y: Nooo!!!...

Acto seguido, Yugi cambia el blanco de ataque del Mago Oscuro, éste da con el monstruo oculto que tenía Yami y lo destruye.

Ym: ¡Sabía que podía funcionar!

Y: Yami…ayud…- dice en un suspiro, casi liberado del control del otro espíritu, se ve que esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por deshacerse de éste.  

Ym: ¡Aibou! 

Y: ¡Yaaaa me hartaste faraón!- nuevamente es controlado.

Yami no reacciona por algunos segundos, hasta que se sobrepone y saca su carta de turno.

Ym: Perfecto…-dice en voz baja- Pondré dos cartas boca abajo en el campo, y terminará mi turno…

Y: Ha dejado a su maga expuesta a otro ataque, ¿acaso cree que soy estúpido para caer en sus trampas? Pero estoy preparado–se dice a sí mismo- 

El espíritu saca  carta de turno al momento de observarla se sorprende, Yami nota el sobresalto por parte de su oponente. 

Y: Creo que… WAAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Ym: …

Y: Ahhh maldita sea!!!  Esto es perfecto!!! 

Ym: …-permanece serio

Y: Adivina…

Una de las ranuras para colocar cartas mágicas se desprende del disco de duelo de Yugi, exactamente la que  activa los campos…

Ym: …No es posible…!

Y: ¿No?...CÍRCULO DE ORICHALCOS!!!!!

(no se la esperaban XD)

El efecto de la poderosa carta hace que el círculo del juicio Orichalcos aparezca rodeando al campo, el lugar donde ambos llevan a cabo el duelo al igual que se hace presente dicho símbolo en la frente del duelista que invocó semejante poder, una nueva energía maligna se apodera del cuerpo de Yugi.

Al igual que su amo, el Mago Oscuro es envuelto por el poder del círculo, al mismo tiempo que le son dados 500 puntos más de ataque. 

Ym: ¿¡Cómo es que…!?

Y: Si, es…extraño! ¿Cómo es que puedo poseer esta poderosa carta? Bueno…como se lo dije a tu Hikari, tengo conocimientos de artes secretas antiguas…fue muy fácil conseguirla. Sabes lo que pasa cuando es invocado este poder ¿verdad faraón?

Supongo que lo recuerdas…

Ym: No…no de nuevo…no…-dice en voz baja, nervioso

Y: Pondré una carta en el campo boca abajo y convocaré a Gazella rey de las bestias, en modo de ataque. 

La bestia que convoca Yugi se materializa en el campo y al igual que el Mago, es envuelto por el poder del círculo. 

Y: Mago Oscuro termina de una vez con ese estorbo!!!

Nuevamente se prepara a conjurar su ataque y así lo hace pero antes de que éste de alcance a la Maga, Yami activa otra carta.

Ym: Debo acabar lo más pronto posible con esto- murmura- ¡¡Fuerza del Espejo!!!

Una barrera se forma justo en frente de la criatura del faraón y el ataque es regresado. 

Y: Sabía que harías algo parecido faraón…activaré ¡Las siete herramientas del bandido!, por el coste de  1000 puntos de vida negaré la activación de tu trampa

La barrera desaparece y el hechizo que conjuró el Mago para terminar con su discípula sigue en el campo, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarla siquiera, esta se desvanece y en su lugar aparece una paloma blanca que es destruida por el ataque del mago.

Y: ¡¿Qué?!

Ym: ¿Recuerdas esa otra carta? Justo antes de que culminara tu ataque, activé…¡La paloma mágica! 

Y: Aún así…-murmura bastante molesto- Gazella ataca a sus puntos de vida directamente!!

Esta vez no hay nada que pueda hacer el faraón para evitar el ataque. 

Yugi-100

Yami-600

Y: Tu turno faraón…

(uy momento de tensión…imagen mental de ambos bien madreados por fa) 

Ym: Espero que esto sirva…,¿recuerdas que desde el inicio del duelo he tenido una carta boca abajo?-dice imitando el tono molesto del espíritu, éste voltea a ver al lado del campo de Yami y efectivamente, hay una carta que no ha sido usada- Justo ahora activaré…¡Sarcófago de Magia Negra! Con esto, sacrificaré a mi Maga Oscura y al Mago que tu controlas- ambos desaparecen- Para convocar al Buster Blader!...

Yami siente como la tensión aumenta, esta a segundos de poder ganar, de que el duelo sea suyo, de recuperar a Yugi, de estar con él…

Ym: ¡¡ATACA!!

El navajero de traje azul se prepara para atacar directamente a los puntos de vida a Yugi, el faraón se extraña de ver a su oponente demasiado confiado…

Y: jeje…-se burla en silencio- No eres el único, también yo he tenido una carta oculta desde el inicio

Ym: ¡!

Y: ¡Transmisión de alma!

Ym: ¡¿Qué?!

Y: Esta carta de trampa me pide convocar a un monstruo en el campo, el cual será 

Mashu Melon!!...- aparece una pequeña bola rosada, al parecer inofensiva- pero eso no es todo, su efecto primordial se trata de lo siguiente…perderé el duelo únicamente cuando ésta criatura sea destruida y sabes que?, Mashu Melon no puede ser destruido por ataques, ni siquiera es afectado por magias o trampas que intenten destruirlo

El faraón solamente se limita a ceder turno a su oponente.

Y: Mientras tenga a un monstruo invencible sólo es cuestión de esperar…pase lo que pase el duelo ya es mío…- piensa observando el campo y a su oponente- No necesito hacer nada faraón…sólo esperar…

Yami siente como si fuera el duelo más importante de su existencia, de un sólo movimiento depende el destino de su Hikari y el suyo, si resulta ser vencido, perderá algo más que la contienda, perderá a su aibou, su ángel, su razón para seguir en este mundo…

Todo depende de un movimiento…

Ym: Activaré…¡Tesoro del Cielo!, con esta carta mágica ambos jugadores pueden sacar 6 cartas- Yami es el primero en obtener la cantidad de cartas que mencionó y después Yugi, aún muy confiado

Y: ¿Medidas desesperadas?

Ym: Cállate…-dice en voz baja y observa lo que tiene en mano, la expresión que tiene en el rostro pasa de ser una nerviosa y preocupada a una dudosa y pensativa 

Y: No sirvió de nada supongo…

El espíritu piensa por última vez, en las consecuencias, una gota de sudor resbalan por su rostro…

Y: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Las manos de Yami comienzan a temblar, casi no puede sostener su disco.

Y: Faraón…te estoy esperando

Ym: Primero…usaré…¡Cambio de Corazón! Para controlar a tu monstruo invencible

La simpática criatura rosada, pequeña y de ojos amarillos se desvanece del lado del campo de Yugi para reaparecer cerca del faraón. 

Y: ¿Y? Mientras siga en el campo seré invencible

Ym: No es todo…olvidas que no fue la única carta que obtuve…

Y: …

Ym: ¡Tornado!

Y: ¡No puede ser!

El oponente del faraón observa como la carta de trampa que lo mantenía con vida y de la cual dependía su victoria es destruida por el efecto que invocó el faraón. 

Ym: Convocaré a Kuriboh en modo de ataque- una criatura de ojos saltones que parece una bola de pelo con patas aparece.

Y: que pretendes…-piensa

El faraón tiene a tres monstruos en el campo, mientras que Yugi esta indefenso y sin la carta de Transmisión de alma no puede hacer ya nada.

Ym: Llegando hasta este punto…has jugado en estos dos días con mi aibou…y conmigo…todo para cumplir una venganza, nos trajiste hasta aquí, me obligaste a enfrentarme a la única que persona que……que he amado….

Y: …-mirada asesina

Ym: No puedo perdonarte por lo que nos hiciste- baja la mirada, aprieta los puños

Momento de silencio…

Ym: ¡No puedo perdonarte!......¡¡¡¡¡Sacrificaré a mis tres monstruos!!!!!- los tres desaparecen, el faraón levanta una carta en lo alto y ésta expulsa una fuerte concentración de energía, materializada y de color rojo, la cual se dirige al cielo.

Y: …no…tu pretendes…

Ym:  **¡****¡¡¡¡¡Osiris no Tenkuu Ryu!!!!!- **la carta del dragón celestial, Dios que posee el faraón es insertada en el disco de duelo del mismo, la esfera de energía color escarlata incrementa su tamaño y se posiciona justo arriba de ambos duelistas, el espíritu observa asustado y nervioso. Acto seguido la silueta del dragón Osiris comienza a dibujarse en el cielo, finalmente la esfera se precipita violentamente hasta el suelo justo detrás de su amo, el dragón extiende sus enormes alas y muestra todo su majestuoso aspecto, exhala vapor por su segunda quijada- ¡¡¡¡Osiris dragón celestial atacal!!!

El dragón escarlata comienza a concentrar  su infinito  poder en su primera quijada, una bola de fuego ilumina el enorme cuerpo de la bestia divina, una vez que esta lista es lanzada en dirección al cuerpo controlado de Yugi. 

Pero el espíritu parece estar muy confiado todavía…incluso sonríe y cierra los ojos, al parecer satisfecho del resultado

CONINUARÁ…

Que puedo decir…sin comentarios…si eso…

Este maldito capítulo debía quedar mejor ¬_¬U y nooo!!!....esta de lo más bastardo…

Ya casi llega el final =D

Por cierto, las palomas mágicas (Magical Pigeons) se supone que activan dos tokens pero…tuve que manejar las reglas a mi conveniencia n_nU, ñam ñam…que más…las barajas son una combinación toda chunda de los decks que usaron Yami y Yugi en el duelo ceremonial que tuvieron más algunas cartas de la saga Doom Orichalcos  


	12. Chou

Capítulo 12

Chou

El ataque invocado por Yami continuaba en el campo, en dirección al desconocido espíritu que controlaba el cuerpo y mente de Yugi, estaba a punto de perder el duelo, al parecer su venganza no había podido consumarse y aún así…seguía con una expresión confiada y retadora en el rostro.

Ym: Aibou…pronto…ya casi…-pensó al mismo tiempo que observaba a su oponente.

Y: Faraón, en cierta forma ganaste- comenzó a decir antes de que el ataque del dragón le diera alcance.

Ym: ¿Qué?

Y: Si…es una pena ¿no? Un duelista de tu grado…no creí que olvidarás el efecto del círculo de Orichalcos…

Ym: ¡!

Y: ¿Ya recordaste? ¿Recuerdas que le pasa al perdedor? ¡Tiene que sacrificar su alma! Y bueno…

Ym: No!!- dice intentando cancelar el reciente ataque pero ya era demasiado tarde- Aibou!!! –gritó inconscientemente al entender el porqué de la extrema serenidad del otro espíritu 

El devastador ataque del celestial dragón escarlata, golpeó el cuerpo de Yugi, el impacto hizo que todo el lugar se iluminara por segundos, para regresar a las tinieblas después, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del faraón…

Yugi perdió el duelo, al instante de haber sido alcanzado por aquella esfera de energía, cayó al suelo con múltiples heridas sobre su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yami corrió hacia donde yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de su Hikari, se hincó frente a él y tomó su pequeño y frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos.

El disco de Yugi marcó 0 y el poderoso círculo desapareció al igual que la imagen del dragón rojo. 

Ym: Aibou…Yugi…por favor…- su voz comenzaba a escucharse débil y a temblar

-Es una pena…aunque finalmente tenía que pasar de esta manera

El milenario faraón se aferró aún más fuerte al cuerpo de su ángel haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del otro espíritu.

Ym: ¿Por…qué?- decía llorando al observarlo en ese estado

-Mi venganza se completó- rió sin mostrar piedad

Y: Yami…no llores…

Ym: ¡Aibou! Estas bien!!- dijo casi gritando, entusiasmado al ver que el alma de su protegido no sería sacrificada.

Y: …Yo no activé el sello…- dijo y volvió a perder fuerzas y caer inconsciente

-¿¡Qué!? …no, no puede ser!!!- su imagen traslúcida comenzaba a desvanecerse, uniéndose a las tinieblas del lugar al que los había llevado…

Ym: Terminó..........al fin- murmuró aún abrazando el cuerpo de Yugi.

-No faraón!- gritó en una mezcla de sentimientos, ira, desesperación pero satisfecho,  mientras se desvanecía.

Yami volteó  a verlo con una mirada asesina y con los ojos inundados por lágrimas.

-Aún no sabes el porqué, tu Hikari y protegido se sentía tan cansado…

Ym: Era tu presencia…

-Error, las artes secretas son muy interesantes, ¿cómo crees que estoy en este mundo? Necesitaba la energía de una joven alma, un cuerpo joven…Tu aibou…

Ym: Ahora ya no, perdiste y cumplirás tu palabra…nos dejarás…

-Si, lo haré. Pero no me iré sólo. El alma de tu protegido esta cansada…

Ym: ¡Eso es mentira!- gritó desesperado y nervioso 

-Jajaja…cree lo que quieras, sólo obsérvalo 

Efectivamente el cuerpo de Yugi comenzaba desvanecerse al igual que el del espíritu. 

Ym: no…no no…-lo soltó, los brazos le temblaban, se sentía desfallecer.

-Pero aquí no acaba esto… existe una manera para salvar a tu pequeño duelista

Ym: ¡¿Cuál es?!

Yami dejó de saber quien era, en donde estaba, quien estaba frente a él, lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos y ni siquiera podía notarlo, únicamente quería saber si Yugi estaría bien, habían pasado solamente dos días desde que empezó a notarlo extraño y nunca imaginó que todo podía acabar de esa manera. 

En esas escasas horas se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ese pequeño le importaba, incluso le había dicho y confesado sus más profundos sentimientos, eso era lo último que recordaba…

-Dale tu alma…

Esas últimas palabras habían llegado justo al corazón del antiguo emperador, le habían golpeado como nunca antes, quería y deseaba estar con su aibou, pero el destino quería separarlo de su luz, su ángel. 

Yami se puso de pie lentamente.

-¿qué dices, te sacrificarás por la persona que amas?

Ym: …

El faraón observó a Yugi por última vez, su cuerpo aún no se desvanecía del todo, era la decisión más importante de toda su existencia y permanencia en el mundo, el actual y el antiguo, cuando conocía el poder que residía en él, cuando lo único que le importaba era su reino.

Múltiples recuerdos pasaron frente a sus ojos púrpuras, pero todos coincidían con Yugi.

No podía dejarlo ir…pero si lo salvaba…todo terminaría…todo…

------------------------------

Y: ¿Yami?

El joven duelista comenzó a despertar, abrió los ojos pesadamente, se sentía cansado, cuando pudo ver claramente se encontró en el piso de su habitación, estaba oscuro, la noche se había hecho presente.

Ym: Aibou…

Yugi escuchó la voz de su protector y eterno guardián detrás de él, algo en su tono de voz le parecía extraño, aún así, volteó algo dudoso, temiendo lo que fuera a notar en el espíritu. 

Ym: Yugi…perdóname- empezó a decir, reprimiendo su deseo de romper en llanto

Y: ¿Yami…que pasó?

Ym: Mi amor- dijo sonrojándose- lo siento mucho…

Por un segundo, Yugi no entendió las palabras del faraón, se extrañó mucho al escuchar cómo le llamó. 

Y: ¿Qué? No entiendo…

Ym: Mis sueños…no se hicieron realidad- esforzó una sonrisa

Y: …- comenzó a llorar al no entender las palabras de su Yami.

Ym: Yo…tengo que irme…

Y: ¿¡Qué?! 

Ym: Pero tienes que……- antes de continuar abrazó fuertemente a su aibou- Antes de que amanezca……¡Yugi prométeme que serás fuerte, que seguirás tu camino…que cumplirás con tu destino!- dejó de reprimirse y comenzó a llorar, exclamando sus deseos junto al oído de Yugi, que seguía llorando y sin entender al faraón.

Y: no…no sin ti

Ym: ¡prométemelo Yugi!...las promesas…que te hice…no podrán ser…pero…

Y: Yami yo…

Ym: Lamento no poder cuidarte como tengo que hacerlo…

Momento de silencio…

Yami se separó de Yugi para mirarlo a los ojos.

Ym: Adiós…- fue lo último que dijo, la última lágrima que derramó.

El último beso que dio a los labios de su confundida Luz…

-------------------------------

El amanecer no tardó en llegar, los rayos de luz acariciaron la tez pálida del duelista, se encontraba de pie en medio de su habitación, con los brazos a los costados, completamente solo, toda la noche había estado llorando, pero ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para seguir derramando lágrimas.

Con la mirada al piso y el corazón roto, se sentía derrotado…aún as

Y: Te lo prometo…

FIN


	13. The Love Song

Jeje…

WAJAJJAAJA que dijeron? Ya si acabó? Pues no!!!!!! jeje…aún no termina su tortura niñas y niños

Por un momento pensé en dejarlo hasta el cap 12 y no subir estos últimos capítulos

Pero después de que me dijeron que mi final había estado triste puesss…no puedo dejarlo así y mejor si les digo en que acaba realmente nn pero weno, por el momento es todo lo que puedo explicar…ahora no puedo contestar reviews perdón TT ….pero gracias por enviarlos, me han inspirado…

Preparense para un próximo final verdadero

Capítulo 13

The Love Song

La mañana anunciaba nuevamente la llegada de un nuevo día.

Yami abrió los ojos de par en par al percibir el aroma de la brisa de la mañana, apartó los cobertores que cubrían su cuerpo, en seguida sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ya que tenía el pecho descubierto.

Peinó sus cabellos multicolores, pasando su mano por ellos, se talló los ojos con el puño derecho y bostezó.

Observó la habitación y se quedó pensando durante unos segundos.

Sintió como le era arrebatada la sábana ligeramente y miró a su izquierda, al otro lado de la cama.

Observó como su Hikari se tapaba con el cobertor, cubriendo sus hombros desnudos con éste.

Yami se enterneció ante la escena y acarició el cabello de Yugi, éste comenzó a despertar lentamente, abriendo los ojos con cierta dificultad, lo primero que pudo observar fue el rostro sonriente de su acompañante.

Y: Buenos días…- dijo todavía somnoliento y sonriéndole también.

Ym: Hola mi Yugi…¿cómo dormiste?

Y: ¿Dormir? ¬¬U

Ym: nnU sip…recuerdo que te dormiste al final…

Y: Eres un mentiroso Yami, así no fue como pasó ¬¬…además…creo que he dormido solamente una hora --U

Ym: Ah…algo así aibou nn

Y: No me digas que tu no dormiste? ¬¬

Ym: Pues si, un poco…oye, te ves muy lindo enojado

Y: OO

Ym: Y sonrojado también- dice bajando su tono de voz y acercándose al rostro de Yugi, juntando su nariz con la del pequeño y mirándole con ternura.

Y: Eso no es cierto ¬¬- dice aún más avergonzado y nervioso

Yami sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba aún más al rostro de Yugi.

Le rodeó con ambos brazos, aspirando su aroma, acto seguido comenzó a acariciarle los labios con los suyos  y a fundirse en un beso apasionado con su amado Yugi.

Algunos minutos estuvieron así hasta que Yami se separó para tomar aire.

Ym: Te amo

Y: …y yo a…

--------------------------------------

-Faraón…faraón…

Yami abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar que era nombrado.

-Bienvenido faraón

Escuchó una voz desconocida y enseguida volteó para encontrarse con quien le llamaba.

Ym: ¿Dónde estoy?

-En donde termina tu destino y empieza tu historia

Ym: ¿Cómo?- cuestionó bastante confundido

No podía recordar absolutamente nada, sabía que las respuestas que buscaba no le caerían del cielo, debía encontrarlas por su cuenta…

Sin embargo, ahora tenía toda una eternidad para intentar comprender su situación y no sólo eso…

Continuara….

Si…aún falta…el final verdadero


	14. Winter Sun

Capítulo 14

Wintersun

-Yugi…

Y: ¿En dónde estoy?

-Te han estado esperando…-escuchó por segunda vez una extraña voz, sin mencionar desconocida, que, sin embargo, no le inspiraba desconfianza ni temor, en pocas palabras, no le hacía sentir nada negativo-

Era una voz serena, casi podía jurar que pertenecía a un sabio anciano, se escuchaba reconfortable, por alguna extraña razón

El joven pero experimentado duelista acababa de despertar, lo primero que logró apreciar fue una tremenda luz que le obligó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, segundos después volvió a abrirlos intentando acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente

Y: No comprendo…

Yugi se incorporó sintiéndose algo cansado, observó a su alrededor, el lugar en el que se encontraba se parecía al templo al que había sido llevado a la fuerza por el espíritu que le había poseído. No podía olvidarlo, a pesar de que había ocurrido hace bastantes años, era algo que no podía borrarse de su memoria tan fácilmente, no por que se trataba de un hecho por demás traumante y una experiencia que no deseaba por ningún motivo ni circunstancia volver a vivir, sino que pertenecía al pasado de una vida que se había visto llena de alegría y buenos momentos.

¿Cómo olvidar a personas tan cercanas como sus amigos? Lo último que podía recordar de ellos, al menos por separado era confuso.

¿Qué sabía de Tristán? Sólo que manejaba una exitosa empresa, era presidente de la misma, nunca le había visto más feliz, haber alcanzado su sueño era motivo de alegría para todos.

¿Y Joey? Cómo olvidarlo, a él, quien siempre sabía que decir en los momentos más difíciles que siempre había conocido la manera de salir avante de cualquier problema, su recuerdo más claro se remontaba a una celebración, en ella estaban todos…aunque se veían diferentes…¿a quien festejaban con tanta euforia?...claro…podía ver, aunque de manera borrosa, una hermosa mujer, parecida a su mejor amigo de cierta manera, pelirroja y de cabello corto, sonriendo con toda la alegría de su alma y su corazón, sosteniendo un ramo de flores y tomando del brazo a un hombre alto, moreno de cabello negro y con un peinado tan característico de éste, que igualmente se veía infinitamente feliz.

La boda de Serenity…la pequeña Serenity…

No podía olvidar el rostro sonriente de su amigo, el mismo que abrazaba a todos sus amigos, incluido su nuevo cuñado y antiguo amigo. Podía recordar algo más…Joey tomaba a una pequeña niña rubia de la mano, en repetidas ocasiones había gritado a los cuatro vientos que era la viva imagen de la madre, aunque rogaba a todos los dioses porque no se pareciera a ésta en el carácter…

Tea……Aquella gran amiga de la infancia, de la juventud e incluso de sus mejores años. Había consumado su sueño de resaltar en el ballet, pero no sólo eso, sino que también era toda una figura en el ámbito de las finanzas.

Recordaba que siempre se había sentido feliz por todos ellos, que había estado presente en todos aquellos momentos de paz y alegría…

Pero…¿y Yugi? …Se recordaba a sí mismo, siempre acompañado por su única familia, su abuelo, al menos hasta su triste partida sin regreso, por sus amigos, pero aún así, se veía solo…falto de una singular chispa…una que ya había conocido…

¿Cómo olvidarlo…a él? …

Comenzó a avanzar sin rumbo alguno, se sentía como en un sueño, tan extraño, no podía sentir su cuerpo, la presencia de la brisa…

Y: ¿Esperando?

-Así es, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto.  

Y: ¿Pero quien? ¿Porqué?

-¿Quién?…

Escuchó una segunda voz, ésta última  le pareció vagamente conocida, pero no podía aceptar el hecho de que la estaba escuchando otra vez…

Y: …tu…

-No me olvidaste ¿verdad?

Yugi volteó lentamente al escuchar esas palabras, recordando lentamente la existencia física de aquel ser, aquel dueño de esa voz.

-¿Quién?...digamos que…tu eterno protector…tu oscuridad

Yugi no pudo evitar romper en llanto al lograr asimilar lo que estaba escuchando y finalmente volteó de golpe hacia donde suponía encontrar su objetivo.

Si…ahí estaba "él"…de pie, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en el muchacho recién llegado, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, lágrimas naciendo de éstos, resbalando por sus mejillas, juntándose en su barbilla.

Y: Ya…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el antiguo protector del pequeño duelista ya estaba a pocos centímetros de éste, sin poder controlarse a sí mismo, el milenario faraón abrazó a su Hikari empleando una cierta fuerza que dejó un poco sorprendido a Yugi.

Ym: ¿Porqué? …por que te ama…siempre te ha amado y nunca pudo olvidarte…-decía aún con lágrimas, con voz temblorosa y ansiedad.

Y: Yami…¿estoy soñando?- cuestionó aún muy incrédulo por su actual situación, simplemente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no se podía hacer a la idea de que él había regresado.

Ym: No aibou…estas "aquí" finalmente…-intentó ocultar sus sentimientos pero estos le traicionaron y le obligaron a derramar aún más lágrimas, quizás más de las que pudiera haber imaginado.

Y: … No puedo creer que hayas regresado…-enseguida de esta confesión, el pequeño también rompió en llanto, abrazando a su oscuridad protectora, sintiendo ese extraño calor que casi había olvidado.

Ym: No Yugi, tu eres el que ha llegado …

Y: Yami…yo…estoy…

El milenario faraón sólo asintió con la cabeza,  su Hikari finalmente comprendió y se aferró más a su ser, de un modo u otro lo habían conseguido…estaban juntos…para siempre…por una eternidad…

Y: Hay algo que…he querido decirte…desde esa vez…

Yami no entendió a la perfección a qué se refería su protegido, por lo que hizo una mueca de interrogación hacia éste.

Y: cuando dijiste que …que me amabas…

Ym: Yugi…-volvió abrazarlo, pero esta vez también besó su frente y acarició su cabello- aún te amo…nunca he dejado de hacerlo…te había estado  esperando…y…

Y: De alguna manera…lo sé- interrumpió- y por eso…

Ym: …

Y: Yami…yo…

Cuando Yugi resolvió el misterio del rompecabezas milenario pidió un deseo a éste, nunca imaginó lo que le concedería dicho artefacto egipcio. Un espíritu que, a pesar de estar tan lejos de él durante los años posteriores a la llegada de aquel misterioso espíritu, siempre le cuidó y vio por él, viéndose miserable al ver que su Hikari le extrañaba y se culpaba por su pérdida, pero siempre se sintió satisfecho de su última decisión, haberle dado parte de él mismo para que continuara en su mundo fue el hecho del que más orgulloso estuvo en sus cinco mil años de existencia…

                                                     FIN

 Es en serio…ya se acabó, tan tan…lalalalala….

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
